Just Try and Stop Me
by the-voiceless
Summary: Kira Howl, a beautiful young woman at the age of 16. Schools' greatest troublemaker. The police are always after her, but can't have proof to turn her in. The towns' most famous wild child. And now...a lover of a vampire? Where does that fit in?
1. Slushies and Mr Cullen?

Chapter 1

"Kira run!" Donna screamed and I screamed too.

The both of us were flaring our arms around like it was on fire and we ran like idiots through a thin alley way from a monsterous dog that barked ferociously from behind us. My breathing became harder and I was with a pair of guy's underwear in my hand. Then I forgot why I even did this stupid 'Dare,' in the first place!

Man, I was stupid!

Now Donna was my best friend, and sometimes best friends make you do the most stupidest things imagineable that had ever came to thier heads. My legs and feet were draggin behind me, and then we saw the fence we came over in the first place.

Then we both jumped over the fence and the dog ran into it and it whined with pain and annoyance! Then me and Donna were laughing uncontrollably!

"Dude! That was SO great! I am SO freakn' glad we skipped class today,"I said with happiness.

Yea...me and Donna skipped class, or school, or whoever you put it. And we were out being wild and free, and being totally proud of it. These were our last years of being in highschool, so the world was our playground.

"Me too, man. I love it. Kids are bustn' thier ass in class and we're stealing men's underwear and gettin' chased by dogs," Donna stated and that made me laugh out loud.

"Come on. Let's go get an Icee, and we have to be careful that the police don't catch us. If they know we're ditching," I said and we skipped over to the nearest gas station.

"Another risk we're willing to take..." Donna said rolling her eyes.

"And there's more to come...." I said and me and her smiled at eachother.

We got to the gas station and we purchased ourselves some Icees and the cashier didn't bother asking us about school or anything like that. So we were pretty safe.

"So....are you going to Drake's party this Saturday?" Donna asked as she sipped her Cherry Icee, and I drank me Blueberry Icee.

"I don't know. I have something's to do that night," I said.  
We made our way to the alley way again to keep out of sight of the people, so no one would call the police and tell on us, like they did last time we were out ditching. Just like last time, and I was grounded for about 5 months!

"Like what? Taking drugs?" Donna said jokingly. I hit her shoulder with my hand!

"No! I have to break into the school that night and change my grades. Remember? I'm failing Bio, but luckily, I know the computer's passcode and username and all that. So I can change my grade to whatever. But Biology is really suckish!"

"Oh, man, that bites," Donna exclaimed and we suddenly got bored as we finished our Icees."When are you going?"

"I don't know. Maybe at 9:00?" I said and I was still planning it too. We threw out cups away and we wanted to go back to my house, and it was only about 2 miles away. We got good excersize. We entered my house and we sat on the couch.

"Need any back-up?" Donna asked, and I knew what she was thinking. She got infront of me and held my shoulders.

"No. I got this one."

"Like, hell you do! I'm coming." Donna said and she gave me the puppy dog stare.

"What about the party?"

"Screw the party, man! I want to go with my best freind! Anywhere she goes! I go!"

I always loved Donna's sisterly love and her loyalty, and it always made me feel that I had a sister all along. Since I'm an only child.

"Ok. But don't screw things up! Last time you pulled the fire alarm and we had to bust our ass to get outta there! Then the next day the News put it on! Then me and you started to freak out! And then you said that the FBI were after us!"

"Oh come on! You have to admit it was pretty awesome! And the FBI didn't know a thing...!"

"Well...ok...it really was," I said in defeat and amusement. We went into the backyard and we went out the backdoor at the fence and into the alleyway, and there were trashcans. I had to take out the trash early. Donna and I were joking about breaking into the school.

"We have to go..." said Donna seriously and she began to walk quickly, and I knew this meant trouble. She tried to unlock the door.

"Why?"

"Cops!"she said screaming and I looked over and there was two policemen looking straight at us! "Shit!" I screamed. We backed up and we jumped over the fence and we had to fall flat on our faces, but we landed in leaves. So it didn't hurt...that bad.

5 Minutes Later.

Luckily we lost them before they could suspect anything, and made our way back to our safe zone. My house, and it was always a good place to stay when my parents were gone, and they were gone because of work. We walked up to my room.

"Well, it's almost 3:00. School should be over, so it's safe to walk out on the open streets."

"Yea...oh shit! I forgot to check the mail box," I said remembering and I got on my black hoodie.

"Forget about it..." Donna said lazily and she flopped on my bed reading a small magazine of mine.

"No, you don't get it. Every day I have to get the mail and that signals to my parents that I came from school, but I forgot to pick it upand that means that I ditched school!"

"How do they know that?"

"I don't know. They just do!"

"Well say you did, but you didn't. You're a good liar Kira."

"Thanks! But I have to anyway, or they'll take my cellphone and any other small communication I have with the outside world away for a month or maybe even more than a month."

"Oh damn it! I forgot that I have to practice with the band tonight," Donna said getting up and heading for the door.

"Good luck girl! Stay strong!" I called before she left.

"You too, girl!"

I was alone in the house only for a little while, and I got the mail keys and then walked down to the mall box. I put the keys in and started to jingle it a little and I finally got it open. There was some mail, and then there was junk mail. Then I started to walk back and I had to cross a street, when I saw a really nice silver car parked along side the road. It was, like, love at first sight.

"Sweet ride..." I muttered.

I looked inside it and I saw about 20 bucks poking out from a bag that looked expenive, and an evil thought crept to my mind. I smiled, and I did need money for later. I got out a paperclip from my pocket and started to pick at the key hole, and I was a real proffesional at this too. And I decided to grab a pen from my hair, and I worked the paperclip and hairpin together. It would be cake! Going to the left, right, up, up,right, and then down! In a single minute, I got it unlocked!

(Writer: It's really easy to do)

I opened the door with a chuckle. I was a criminal. My hands slipped into the bag and I grabbed the 20 and held it in victory!

I was about to walk away but then another idea came. (Why not steal the car?) Plus I needed a car to drive around in, and I knew how anyway. Even when I didn't have my permit yet. (Yes!) I thought and that was my answer I got in and cut the red and blue wires and connected them together and then twisted them together so they would stay together, and I smiled and giggled as the car started! The wires would burn softly and correctly if I drove slow enough.

"Hey! Wait stop!" I jumped as a voice shouted at me.

I looked over and saw.....the most goreous man that I had ever seen in all of my 16 years of life! (Oh my god....it's a angel....) I thought. He had flawless skin, the most dark golden browneyes ever, and beautfully combed back golden hair I had ever seen. He was sexy! A total sexy beast! He was this supermodel that the world didn't know about and he was the absolute reflection of the female fantasy.

He wore a white coat, dark blue pants, a navy blue shirt, with a long grey scarf around his beatiful neck. He held a suitcase in his right hand and a few papers in the other, and he looked like a business man and he looked proffessional.

"Get outta there!" He yelled with surprise and rage!

I didn't know what I was thinking, but instead of jumping out of there with what I had in my pockets, I went against the requet! I drove off with his car! I screamed in victory as I did and my heart pumped like never before! Because I stole a car or I met the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I looked in the review mirror and he was yelling at me like crazy. He was running after me and other people in the neighborhood watched with astonishment.

~~The Next Day!~~

"I was so freaked that I just took off! Then behind me the man was yelling like crazy and he was SO pissed off! Then after I drove off, I guess he called the cops and we had a total highway chase! I wa so freaked out, and there was a helicopter following me! But soon I lost them as I drove, like, half way across the country! I took what I wanted, left the car somewhere in the deep woods, and I had to take a bus back home! Then when I got back home I turned in the mail my parents wanted..." I said and Donna gasped!

This was the most amazin freakn' story that she has ever heard of! While I told the story her eyes were wide with...excitement!

"Oh my god! I saw that on the news! That was you!? Oh my god, that was you! Holy crap!"

"I was on the news?"

"Oh my god! Do you know who he was?" Donna asked and she clung to my arm and begged for answers.

"I don't know. I don't know. But he was ...really, really, really, really....cute. Like a Hollywood Movie star cute. More like a rockstar. An incredably sexy rockstar cute...!"

"Wow....that's amazing!" Donna said giggling and it made me giggle too, and we pulled up to the school. We past all the first classes of Literature, Algebra, Art, and then we had to go to Biology and me and Donna were thinking about going off and ditching again.

We hated Biology.

"Bio is such an ass...." I said as I walked in, and I noticed our teacher wasn't at the desk like he usually would be.

"Tell me somethn' I don't know!" Donna said as she sat down too.

Then our principle came in, and she put some papers down on the desk and she looked towards us. Me and Donna cringed. It was Satan!

"Class, today will change. Something new is here and it will tay until the end of the school year, and I want you to understand that no one needs to worry about anything, I assure you. It seems that your former Biology teacher has been arrested for dealing drugs and lethal weapons,and was taken away yesterday."  
My eyes widened and so did Donna. Oh, damn.

And she continued.

"But fortunately, we have a new teacher here today and he will be taking his spot for the rest of the year. I would like to introduce Mr. Cullen, and he will now be your new Biology teacher," she happily announced. " Be nice..." She warned us strictly in her proud manner, and she gave a glance to me and Donna and we waved out fingers innocently. She cringed at us.

And a man was about to come in through the door, but the principle stopped him right before and me and Donna could've sworn she whispered," They'll eat you alive...."  
Me and donna giggled at her statement and the man came in with a fashionable grey hat and a long grey coat, and he wore a blue shirt underneath with a pair of navy blue jeans. First he took off his coat, his black gloves, and his set his stuff down and finally....he took off his grey hat. I gasped and widened my eyes! He smiled at us charmingly. I almost choked and fell off my seat, but kept my posture and tried to breathe and not die!

"Hello and I'm Mr. Cullen....." He smiled and Donna sighed.

(Writer: Ok, you're freaked out that the car you stole belongs to your new teacher! Will he remember what you did? And how awkward does things get between you too?)


	2. Omg and OhNoes!

**Chapter 2**

So class went on with really awkward moments and I thought that there was some moments when he kept his eyes on me and I would catch him glaring at me and he would look away.

I knew that I was a troublesome child and I was a teenager that felt no worry. But in class, I looked into his dark eyes, and at some moment there was a twist in my stomach, and I felt some worry. It was horrible.

Worry, that he would just do something....but I didn't know what. I would probably get arrested anytime soon.

"For the rest of the class, take some notes because in about two weeks, we're going to take a test," said Mr. Cullen and we all took out our papers and begun writing.

As I wrote, I could feel his eyes on me and it made me uncomfortable as time passed by. Then to my very surprise, I was finished with the notes and all I had to do was wait. But that was the part I didn't like, because there was nothing else could distract me from him. It was awkward.

As I waited I looked around as if I never been here in this school before and tried to avoid any contact with his face or anything else of his. But the intensity was killing me and slowly it made me shiver. It was most unbearable! I could feel my breathing quicken. And then---

"Excuse me, Miss?" said Mr. Cullen and it made me look over to him and he gave me a kind smile," Do you mind if I look at your notes?"

I nodded and walked over to him and gave him 2 sheets of my notes, and he seemed pretty pleased with my work. I never put much effort into it, but maybe it'll make him leave me alone. I looked at him and his beautiful eyes scanned over my work. I cringed as I grew nervous.

"Very good. Now if I remember right....I didn't call role?" he asked kindly and I shook my head and stayed silent. I felt so helpless, and he continued," What w-would your name be?"

"I'm Kira Howl," I said unnassuring I should be telling him my name, but I was positive about it at the same time. I should never reveal my name to a stranger like himself, and I didn't care if he was a teacher after all.

"Well, Ms. Howl, enjoy your day," he said and at that second--the bell rang!

I looked up and smiled! (Thank god!) I thought happily as a huge wave washed over me, and me and Donna ran outta there and giggled, but the thing was....he didn't check all the other students' work like mine.

Why only mine? I bet there wasn't enough time.

"Dude, do you think he remembers the incident yesterday!?" Donna asked in her panicky voice. Donna asked, and she knew that was the man I was talking about. With the stolen car and everything.

" Shut up! I'm trying to think! I-I have no clue! What if he calls the cops!? What if he beats me into a bloody pulp after school!?" I said and we went to our lockers and I was in a panicky mood too. I never felt fear in myself, and this was way different.

"Well, all you have to do is be careful around this guy....and be nice!"

"Do I have to?" I whined like a 3-year old child to it's mother of doing something it doesn't want to do.

"I don't know.....OH! OH! OH! Maybe we can conjure up some sort of plan to get him fired!" Donna exclaimed and that made me laugh hard--but I suddenly stopped laughing and looked serious. That didn't seem like a bad plan.

"Let's do it...." My eyes widened with excitement.

"What!?" yelled Donna looking at me. She was only joking, but I was serious about it.

"I'm serious! Maybe if we make him seem like he's dealing drugs-or weapons! Or if he, like, rapes someone! Kills someone!! What if we blackmail him!!" I said out loud trying to think of ideas and Donna listened to me go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on!!

"Ok....let me get this straight. Ok? You want to get rid of your new Biology teacher because you're freaking out that he might tell the cops that you stole his car yesterday in order for you to not go to prison. Is that right?" Donna asked and I nodded.

"If you can figure out a way to fire him, I'm in!" Donna smiled and we hopped out of school and into the car.

_**And So On**_:

It's 5:00 and Mr. Cullen was leaving the school building and getting into his hot silver car and began to drive off into the distance, and soon me and Donna began to follow him in my car.

We followed him to a house up in the mountains and as soon as he passed around the corner, we felt we could travel on foot.

We didn't want to follow him all the way up there. Donna and I walked as far as we could and found ourselves at a really nice home that was made mostly of glass. It was like one of those 1970's houses, it was mostly made of glass.

"Sweet crib, man," muttered Donna and I giggled and we came to the fence of his backyard and Donna helped me jump over. I unlocked the door from the inside and let Donna in and we hid behind some bushes and we actually saw Mr. Cullen reading a newspaper and writing something down.

"This feels...so wrong..."

"Noooo, really?" I responded with sarcasm. It did feel wrong to follow our teacher all the way up in the mountains.

Stalking? Maybe.

"Where are we going to get proof for his 'made-up' crimes?" asked Donna and I was thinking. Then I spotted an open window and I smiled evilly, because it was no problem for me to pass through private property, even if it was my new Biology teacher's.

"Follow me...." I said and we made over to the window.

Mr. Cullen left the room and we jumped in, and me and Donna accidentally hit a few bottles and we both silently freaked out as we heard him come down! (Shit!) But we both hid under the sink and in the cabinets and we both eagerly prayed that he won't find us here! The glass bottles didn't break, they just made noise as they hit eachother softly. Like chimes.

Through the small crack in of the bottom cabinet, he came down, and he looked like a total god, and he looked around and seemed to be quite confused. We held our breathe, and he looked around and we could feel our blood boil. But he walked back upstairs again, probably thinking it was the wind or something.. Next thing I knew I fell out because Donna had accidentally pushed me out. I tumbled out and I smacked my forehead on the wall.

"You ass...." I whispered loudly to her.

"Sorry, and oh...you have the big ass...."

"Shut up...."

We got out and looked around and see what we could possibly use and to sabotage his career in any way possible. Then we heard him com back down again! (You gotta be kidding me!) I sighed loudly and I waved back to Donna.

"Shit! Go! Go!" I mouthed and we hid.

And as we did...to our luck....Mr. Cullen grabbed his keys from a bowl and walked outside. Our breathing slowed down and from outside, we could hear him drive off somewhere and I bet he wouldn't be back in awhile, so that gave us time to do some snooping. I smiled wide and I couldn't believe how lucky we were!

"This SO rocks!" Donna exclaimed, and I slapped my hand over her mouth

"SShh! Other people could be there..." I whispered, and I felt no fear.

We checked out the whole house without any worries, and nobody was here. It was just him. Home alone. So it was cool if we could use our loud voice. There was some things that I got from his awesome house, and it was a knife, pencils, paint, a chair, a pillow, and now...it was time to do some actual business.

So we took some items like a watch, a comb, and some really expensive scarves of his because we wanted them. He did good shopping. And he had a lot of money, too.

"Maybe we're going a little overboard here....." Donna muttered.

Then me and her looked at eachother for awhile and smiled and we chuckled.

"Nahh!!"

So we got what we wanted and made our way outta there and we got into the car and as we did--Mr. Cullen just drove onto his road!

"Dude....perfect timing," I said smiling and me and Donna drove off.

"We really took a lot!" I said and what I really admired was a scarf of his and I put it around my neck.

"Speaking of which...." trailed off Donna and she held up in her hand 800 dollars!!

"What the hell!? You--What!?--We weren't suppose to steal money you retard! Now he's going to get pissed!"

"Not if our plan goes into action!" shouted Donna defending herself.

"True..."

"Now let's get the hell outta here before he calls the cops... again...." suggested Donna and I drove off back to my house.

And we settled our plan.

"Ok here's the plan...we go over to the school and so some very evil and naughty criminal stuff and at the same time I can change my grades on one of those computers!" I said happily and we were driving back to the school.

Donna was very much excited about this, and so was I, because I've never done anything like this. It made me happy.

"Yea, then when Mr. Cullen gets fired you won't have any reason to sleep with one eye open."

"Oh, yea. And that's what I don't like about him. I have my suspicions, Donna. We have to be safe..."

"Right, and then everything will be ok. And life goes on."

"Ok, we're here...." I said and we made our way to the school.

Security cameras wasn't much help here so we were able to just walk to a window, instead of crawling around and hiding in the dark. We snuck up to the dark window and we made sure that no one saw us come here.

With my arm I broke the window silently and unlocked it from the inside and to my surprise...we were in Mr. Cullen's room and we giggled.

"Well, well, well...just the room we were looking for! This is so weird, it was just luck" said Donna happily.

I smiled evilly as we were about to set up some....stuff. We set up all the things we needed, and we were comfortable at the moment. But down the hall outside the classroom, I thought I heard a door slam and some footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yea. Check it out...."

I looked out the small window on the door and--it's Mr. Cullen!

"You've got to be kidding me! No! Shit! Hide!" I silently yelled.

I pulled Donna to her knees and at that second he came in! (What the hell is he doing here!?! He wasn't suppose to be here!) I thought and me and Donna were freaking out silently! Then Mr. Cullens came in and he set down his suitcase and sat on his chair. I covered my mouth and Donna held her breathe, because we were right under his desk! His legs were crossed over and he had nice shoes. (No! He wasn't suppose to be here!) I thought and my heart raced.

(What was he waiting for? Why is he here?) All these thoughts came to my head and then Mr. Cullens got up and walked over to the desks and....he went to my desk for some reason. (What's he doing!?) I narrowed my eyes.

Then I saw him open it and take out my notebook and look in it, then he took out his black pen and started to write something in it. Donna looked at me and I simply shrugged and me and her were getting excited!

But that was a bad thing!

But Mr. Cullen sat in my chair as if he was waiting for something...or someone. (Get out...now!) I thought. I had a small feeling that he knew that we would be coming here, but I wasn't really sure myself. He was so.....sexy and handsome.....charming...awesome and he was so cute too.

Why did he have to be...so damn unexplainable!

Donna was shaking from the adrenaline and I sunk my teeth into my lips, to keep me from breathing too hard.

But all I prayed for was that he wouldn't notice the small hole in the window I had to make to get in here, but...he did and he walked up to it and examined it carefully.

"What is this?" he asked himself silently and he noticed the fallen shards on the floor from the window.

Me and Donna held our breathe, but to our strange luck he walked out the door, and maybe thinking that an intruder was inside the building. Which there was.

It was our chance to get the hell outta here before he catches us! We scrambled up to our feet and we could finally breathe!

"Why the hell is he here!?" Donna asked opening the broken window and she held it up for me.

"I have no idea, but he was looking at my notebook," I said as I walked over and see what he was looking at.

It was my Biology notes that I took today and he wrote a star on top of the page, as if he was grading it. So now he takes the time to grade it!?

"Put it away!" Donna said and as she did grab it, I thought he wrote something down and I gasped!

"Donna he wrote something down! There's something else! Hold on!"

"I don't care! We have to get outta here! We have to go before he comes back!"

"I'm not leaving until I know what it says!" I said out loud and we began a tug-a-war!

Then it accidentally slipped out of both our hands and flew into the air and it hit a few high chemical bottles, making them drop and shatter all over the floor! The chemicals smelled horrible and we had to be careful because it was flammable!

"You idiot! Now look what you did!"

"Me!? You're the one who wouldn't let go!" Donna said and I quickly looked out the small window on the door and Mr. Cullen wasn't coming back, well at least not yet! With a loud crash like that he was bound to hear it and come and check what it was!

"I'm not going to jail! I'm not going to jail! We have our fingerprints all over this scene!" Donna said loudly and she got out her lighter.

She looked at me as she lit it, and she nodded her head, giving me signal to take out all the papers from a few desks and putting them on the chemicals. I was making a fireplace. I smiled and made a huge and wide welter of papers all over the floor creating a huge fireplace for the lighter.

"Risking everything you got...."I whispered.

"Taking everything you got...." muttered Donna.

And she let her lighter drop to the ground and everything screamed in a furious and dangerous fire. It, like, exploded! I looked out the little window of the door and Mr. Cullen was running down the hallway and we scrammed! And it seems my notebook was burned, so I never knew what he wrote down.

~~Next Day~~

Sleeping was always easy for me, even if I did set fire to my new teacher's room and get away with it. It's as if....destruction helps me sleep. I know...I'm an odd child, but I don't care. But my cellphone on the table next to my bed began to ring. I checked caller Id.

Badss-sister

I smiled and I recognized it was Donna, and I put that as her ID on my cellphone. I picked it up.

You: What the hell do you want?

Donna: Turn on our TV right now! Check the news!

I sat up a little alarmed by her voice and turned on the news and I gasped!

**Reporter:**

**Specifically, last night around 10-11pm a well-trained professional burglar broke into Forks Highschool. Officials say they don't know how or who, but officers all around the country are making time for patrol and looking for this burglar. Investigators say that they don't know how the fire started, but they're still on a lookout. But one teacher, Mr. Carlisle Cullen was there to tell them what he saw before the fire started.**

**Mr. Cullens: When I saw the broken window, I thought there was a burglar in the building already, but when I searched the building, I smelled smoke coming from the classroom. When I got there, the place was already burning out of control.**

**Reporter: You didn't see anyone? Was there any clues of more than one burglar?**

**Mr. Cullens: No, but what I found was a lighter. I don't know who it belongs to, but they're trying to find prints.**

**Reporter: Thank you, Mr. Cullens. After a great deal of investigation they claimed the lighter to be useless, with no proof or clue of fingerprints. But for now, Forks High School will be closed until further notice.**

I had my mouth wide open.

"Holy shit...."

(Writer: Ok...so you followed Carlisle home, stole some stuff, and tried to destroy his career, and you burnt half of the school's property. Well, instead of destroying his career...you destroyed the place he was suppose to work his career. How unpredictable are you!? ^_^)


	3. Whatever!

Chapter 3

Forks High School will be out for1 week for repairs in Mr. Cullen's new room, and it was funny to know that a new teacher had it's room burned down by it's students on his first day. But it was an accident! It was an accident! A stupid accident! A total accident!

Then the next day Mr. Cullens reported that a thief went into this house and stole some clothing! And as usual....it was us. Damn, we were good. Then even more police were showing up on the streets! It was getting worse, even when me and Donna try and make it better! After some of these incidents we ask ourselves....why do bad things happen to good people!?

**ANYWAY**:

So me and Donna were hanging out in the movie theatres and we were about to buy our tickets to go see 'Slumdog Millionaire,' and we were really excited to see it because we heard so many things.

_(Writer: It's a GOOD movie!!)_

Then we bought our tickets.

"Alright I'll buy the popcorn and the drinks, and you go and save the seats," explained Donna.

"Ok. Can you get me some Junior Mints?"

"Sure...."

I went to go and get some seats and I got the best seats, front row with the metal railings, so we can put our feet up when we get lazy. I put my scarf down to claim the seat, which was really Mr. Cullens', and I was simply checking my messages on my cellphone. Life ever since the 'mysterious' fire had been simple but everything's been fine after that, and so far I didn't have any messages on my cellphone. I sighed and put it back in my pocket.

"Kira?" asked a voice, and a very familiar voice too. I looked at it was Mr. Cullens!

"Mr. Cullens!? What are you doing here?" I stammered. (Why!?)

"Watching a movie....."

"Riiight. Are you here with anyone? Like....a very special someone?" I asked him smiling, because it was a Friday Night.

"No. I'm went on my own," he said, and a bit sad too and I nodded. I flipped my cellphone shut and waited.

"H-Hey, w-where did you get that scarf?" he asked suddenly, and I froze! My heart raced! I looked down and I had to think of something to say!

"This? It's my mom's....and then she gave it to me...."

"Where did she b-buy it?"

"I don't know, she just...gave it to me....one day...."

He nodded and stared at the screen and asked again," Because I have one just like that back at home. But I forgot where I put it. Either that or someone stole it. I made a report that an intruder came into my house."

"Really? Hmmm," I said and tried to keep my eyes away from the scarf and his gorgeous face. (Where's Donna!?) And just as I thought about her name, she came around the corner and into view. I sighed with relief to know that I wasn't alone.

"Donna! Over here!" I said and she gave me the popcorn and soda and she gave Mr. Cullens a look and she looked at me, and I gave her a long glare. I gave her the 'For love of cake, what the hell do we do now?' look. She got up and sat down with me, and Mr. Cullens sat beside me surprisingly and we both watched the previews come one and then the movie started. I was sandwiched between them and it was weird. Then Donna sent me a text message.

**Bad&ss-sister**: This is starting to freak me out...just a little. Does Mr. Cullens know we stole from his house?

**Twilightsister**: I knw dis is frkn crzy. Lol! he did queztn da scarf. He askd me where I got it. I lied

**Bad&ss-sister**: So all we have to do is play it cool, and maybe he won't know a thing. Right!? Right!?

**Twilightsister**: If he finds out...we r so screwed!

I gave Donna a glare and she glared at me back, and it was somewhat akward seeing a movie with your teacher sitting beside you, whom you've ruined his career a little by setting the school on fire. This was beginning to affect me.

I was eating my popcorn when I seemed to touch the bottom of the bag, and that meant it was empty.

"I'm getting more popcorn...." Donna nodded and I went to the snack stand, or whatever they call it and I ordered. The dude brought me the popcorn and then what I noticed is that the guy wasn't wearing a uniform, but a saggy black hoodie with torn blue jeans, and he had a grumpy look on his face and he seemed he was about to kill someone.

"Is that all?" he said rather impatiently.

"Umm......" I trailed off and I looked at all the candy and tried to pick what to decide.

"Hurry up, now...." he said and he was somewhat getting on my nerves and they didn't treat thier customer like this. I knew.

"Dude, just chill. Ok? Umm, give me a Junior Mint....." I trailed off as I saw a man on the floor with his hands over his head and he seemed to be scared out of his mind and he spotted me looking at him. The big scary dude in front of me obeyed my command and was getting me my treat from the upper cabinet. The man on the floor got a piece of paper and a pen and he wrote:

_KILLER_

I gasped and he brought me my treat. This man was a killer, and he was robbing this theatre and I could understand that, because theatres makes a lot of money these days. He gave me no smile, and I knew he would have the satisfaction of me leaving. But...I didn't.

"Second thought....can I have 3 Cokes, 2 popcorns, 6 Cotton Candy, 3 licorice sticks, 5 Icees, 4 Doritos, 5 nachos, 6 hot dogs, 5 cheese pizzas and maybe some Raisinets. Make that 7," I said and he gave me a very foul glare, but was slowly going to work. Hah!

At the dude on the ground, I gave him a wink and took out my cellphone and as he was busy I called 911. I giggled at how slow the dude was working, and he barely knew how to work an Icee machine too. Then I called the police silently and told them what was happening and they said they would be right over as soon as they possibly can, but I was slightly cut off at the man getting me the nachos to where I was. I smiled innocently.

"Hey Kira," said a voice and it was Mr. Cullens, and he came right next to me and smiled at me I gasped and the dude seemed to be getting uneasy as there was now two people with him. He went back to work through, as if he really was working here.

"Mr. Cullens...." I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing here?" I tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Watching a movie, remember?"

"You should be in the movie room, now...."

"Should I?" he said smiling.

"Please....go...." I whispered, and the man kept giving us glares.

"Get outta here...." I repeated and gave him a pleading look. Then Mr. Cullens noticed how uneasy I was.

"Kira. Are you alright?" asked Mr. Cullens and he looked at me straight in the eye.

"Get outta here...." I whispered. Mr. Cullens, from the door, heard men coming in from the outside, and they were the cops.

The man was totally unaware, and Mr. Cullens took my hand and led me to stand behind him, and he stood very still and very aware of what was happening. A police officer crept in through the doors like a slick cat and was closing in on the dude with caution, but then--he stepped on one little innocent popcorn....and it set a chain reaction of gun fires and screaming! It was, like, the end of the world and I screamed my head off!

"Run! Mr. Cullens!" I screamed as I pulled him back behind a pillar, and the dude took out his gun from his pocket and started to shoot back! But I wouldn't take any crap from anyone! So instead of hiding like a child, I ran up on the counters and pounced on the guy!

"Hold you fire!"

I screamed and suddenly pushed him, and he let his fingers slip and one single bullet hit a spray from the ceiling, and it set off thousands in the theaters and everyone was evacuated! Floods of people came out and they were shocked and scared of what the hell was going on. They soon caught the bad guy and took him away and I was still soaking wet from the sprays. Then Donna came out of the rooms and ran to me!

"Dude! What the hell happened!? We heard gunshots, and dude, man, I was so freakn' worried! Everyone else in the theater started to scream!"

"Well don't be. Donna, just calm down. You know me. I'm always cool....." She smiled at me, and gave me a hug.

"Don't you ever die out on me, Kira! You can never do crazy shit like that again! Well, not without me," She sniffed.

"Donna! Donna! Don't get all mushy on me. Come on, let's go home," I smiled and we began to walk.

"Kira! Kira!" called Mr. Cullens behind me and he caught up with me and Donna.

"Yea?" I said turning towards him. He stopped in front of us and his eyes were fierce and his knuckles were white, and his nostrils flared. And he was....pissed. And that's what scared me all the sudden! Did he know it was me who did those crimes!?

"Whenever something like that happens, you tell me right away! And what's wrong with you!? You could've been shot and you could've died! Don't you ever do something that stupid ever again! Do you hear me!?" he shouted and I smiled.

"But I wasn't....so....just chill," I said assuring him.

"Chill!? You expect me to chill after I had almost witnessed you die!? What's wrong with you!? You just tell me to leave!? Ms. Howl, you can't do that to me, again," Then he seemed to be realizing something," You...you....you were only trying to protect me...." he said and I gave a small grin.

"What?" Donna said totally confused.

"I didn't want to get you into that sorta mess, because, well, you could get hurt and I didn't want that. People have to die sometime, Mr. Cullen, and today wasn't our day to die...." I said.

Then to my very surprise he came in a for a hug! He lifted me up, and he was amazingly strong at it too! My breath was knocked out of me, and he held me in check. His arms were strong and I tried to gasp for air, and I looked over and Donna just stared at us. I looked at her even more, and she just shrugged and he finally let go of me. I could breathe again and I sort of stumbled as my feet touched the ground again.

"You are very strange to me, Kira Howl, and I-I'm not ever going to forget what you did for me," he said smiling at me and he continued," I guess I owe you big time. See you next week." Mr. Cullens left, but after he had kissed my hand sweetly. Goosebumps!

I looked at Donna.

"You two are officially freakn' me out...."

"Oh suck it up, Donna. You know you like it," I said smiling and putting my arm over her shoulder.

"Well, this has been one hell of an evening...."

"But what about Mr. Cullen?" I asked looking at her.

"Well he owes you...and so if he find out that you stole his car, broke into his house, stole his stuff from his closet and money, and ruined his job for onlya week....I think you'll be ok!"

_(Writer: Ok....so there was a small connection there between you two and don't worry....there's going to be more adventures with Carlisle soon! ^_^)_


	4. Holy Crap!

**Chapter 4:**

"I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Do something stupid..."

"Like what?"

"Go make out with your shoe..."

"You weirdo...."

"Seriously...I'm bored."

"Seriously...your a weirdo."

"Let's go visit Mr. Cullens!"

"Why?"

"Just to do some stuff..."

"You mean trash his place?"

"Do you want to do that?"

"Sure...."

"Ok. Let's go...."

**AND SO!**

Me and Donna drove down the road, and hiked up the mountain to his house and lucky for us...he wasn't there. I had small second thoughts about this, but all together, thi was fun! He had a very nice house, it was open, clean, nice and so free. I loved it.

"Go to the backyard..."

We both went to his fence and I jumped over it to unlock it from the inside and let Donna in. The window we get in through the first time was locked and me and Donna pouted. All the windows were locked and the door had 5 locks on it too. Carlisle was cautious with his home now.

"Now what!?"

"Umm....."

Then I saw a pool! Me and Donna gasped and we jumped up and down! *0*

"He has a freakn' pool!" I screamed and we both ran over!

"This guy has to be a millionaire! Dude, this things huge!" Donna exclaimed and we both started to take off our coats, shoes, and socks. And me and Donna were in our underwear and bras, and we didn't mind because we were both girls. There was nothing we haven't seen. Me and Donna both jumped in and made a huge splash! There was a water slide too, and I was the first to go down the slide and Donna went after me.

"This place is great! I could totally spend the whole summer here!" I said as I floated on my back.

"I could live here forever!"

"Where does a guy get the money to buy all this?"

"I don't know. Maybe he steals it!"

"Maybe...."

"Come on, let's swim!"

Me and Donna swam for 45 minutes and afterwards we tried to break into his house again and we succeeded! Because a guy who has an awesome big expensive house like this has got to have a spare key somewhere.

"Mr. Cullens has got it goin' on! Flat screen TV, Blueray, X-Box, velvet furniture, hardwood floors, and the most beautiful mahogany tables that I have ever seen," I said with a smile and I sat on his couch and crossed my legs.

"Let's go check upstairs...."

We got up and we headed upstairs, and the upper part of the house had a lot of rooms with all different kinds of stuff. Then I think we found his room, and it had to be the biggest room in the whole house, it was twice the size of my living room. The occupancy could be 300! Then I sat down on his bed. The sheets were beautiful, and it was so soft and silky and it seemed he never used the bed. And it was absolutely soft!

"Must be nice to have all this...and do whatever you want!"

"I'm getting jealous now...."

"Hey check this out...." Donna said and she held up some pictures of other people.

We checked them out, and it showed a beautiful woman with red hair, another woman with long blonde hair and she was evilly glaring, a tall dark haired guy, another guy with short blonde hair and it seems he couldn't breathe or something, and another girl with short spiky hair and another guy with light brown hair that seemed to be pondering hard about something.

"Family? Maybe?" I suggested.

"Wow....they all look like super models or something."

"I know," I said and something caught my attention that gleamed from the windows, and it was car lights shining from the ground and I grew wide eyed! His car!?

"Shit! We have to go! Now!" I said loudly and Donna looked outside and saw Mr. Cullens coming up.

"Shit! What do we do!?& What do we do!? What do we do!?!?"

"I'm not sure!"

We both froze as the door opened from downstairs and he closed it again, and we had to think fast, and so we hid in the closet! I tried to put back the picture but it slipped and it fell on the floor-shattering! (Shit!) I wanted to put the shards and the picture in the trash can or something, but I was too late.

We closed the doors and as we did, Mr. Cullens came in and saw the picture laying on the floor and he picked it up and brushed it off with the little shards of glass on the floor. Now...he knew someone was here and he was now very cautious.....like a lion. I've never seen him look so fierce and I saw this glowing tint in his eyes that made me shudder in fear. Maybe I crossed the line with this guy, and it was a mistake to mess with him and his house. I had regrets.

He left the room and me and Donna went to the window and tried to climb our way down, but that didn't work and we were freaking out silently! I knew he would come back, and it was scaring me abit. Donna

_"What do we do!?"_

"I don't know..." I seethed and I began to panic and then I whispered," Wait! I think I have an idea...."

I went to his bathroom and got a big Shampoo bottle and I went to the window and I opened the lid up. Donna watched me in shock and amusement. I looked out the window and I gazed down, to his silver Mercedes and I stuck out the Shampoo bottle and aimed it perfectly. Donna was still watching and she widened her eyes, and she knew what I was going and....dropped the shampoo bottle! Donna ran to me and leaned over and watched it drop then--SPLAT!!

We giggled and we had to restrain ourselves from extreme laughter!!!! My stomach hurt and my lungs burned and I covered my mouth and I fell to my knees, and so did Donna. Mr. Cullen ran out and was totally freaking out about his car, and if it was mine, I would be too. Then we ran downstairs and out of the back door and into the forest since it would be the safest place to be right now, and away from Mr. Cullens. We ran with all of our strength and the forest was freakishly dark, cold, and scary. But it was worth it, and Mr. Cullen wouldn't know a thing! Finally we

"Hahahahahah! That was so wicked of you Kira! Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Donna and she fell over and it made me fall over because of the laughter and we sat there for a long moment. We enjoyed our time out in the forest, and nothing could ruin this good night.

**Carlisle's POV:**

My car was stolen, my house robbed, my career put off for a week, and now a shampoo bottle dropped on my car shattering the windows and making it smell of sweet scents that was too much for my nose. This was a serious of unfortunate events and I believed it was all bad luck too. I knew I was a vampire, and I should've known who the intruder would be...but there was no scent left behind and that's what puzzled me to no end.

Was it another vampire?

This is what got me irritated and so annoyed at the same time, but until I heard--laughter. From a human. There was two of them! Two humans. It might be the intruder everyone was looking for! They shall pay for being in my house! I growled and I stalked over to the window and looked out. It was dark. So I opened the back door, which should've been locked, and this was getting more and more serious than I thought.

I growled and hissed and my fist clenched tightly together. I ran with my fast speed and came to what I did not expect.

**_Kira Howl._**

The most interesting girl I have ever met and I had to admit.....the beautiful human girl I've seen in my hundred years of life. She was so alive, confident, trustworthy, independent, and so...unique all at the same time and it was she who tried to protect me from the man in the theaters. I went to watch a movie I did not intend on seeing, but when she walked in the building, I followed. Curiosity came to me and then I followed her in. She knew me for only one day, and she would've given her life for mine. She was a true wonder, and I was thirsty for answers from her at any given chance. And, yes, it was foolish after all.

And there she was, laughing in the strong moonlight. But what was she doing here? All the way in the forest!? There are all sorts of dangerous things out here! Curiosity, came to me again and I climbed up a tree and sat to listen to what she had to say.

**Your POV:**

I layed on the cool grass, and this was truly the time of my life and it was with my best friend too. Life couldn't get better after this.

"Ya know what I noticed?"

"Hmm?"

"When Mr. Cullen came here, everything's bright and fun."

"It took you that long to figure that out?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I had a very weird day! Ok?"

"Whatever...and you're right. He's made things fun."

"Especially in the past days."

"Yea, and I hope he doesn't get too mad...."

"He won't get mad. He's gonna get SO pissed!"

"Yea...you're right," I agreed with a smile.

"He's gonna yell at you, blame you, call the cops on you, and you're gonna cry yourself to

sleep!"

"He's going to beat me, isn't he?" I said really worried, but amused at the same time.

"Totally...."

"Donna, if he does decide that...can you kill me so it'll save him the trouble to?"

Donna put her arm on my shoulder, looked at me square in the eyes as if it was something radiant, patted my shoulder and said," No problem."

**Carlisle's POV:**

What!? I would never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, beat her! I would not dare touch her with a fist going at her with full force! She's a woman, and a very special woman at that. But what does she mean, that I'll get very furious with her? What did she do?

_(Writer: A lot of things.....)_


	5. Huh, No Way!

Chapter 5:

Me and Donna were walking back home in the night at 2:00 in the morning, and it was freakin cold! We should've thought this through, but....we were stupid!

"Alright, girl, I gotta go crash out..."

"Same here....."

We hugged eachother and patted eachothers back. Donna walked back onto her street and so I was walking alone back to my house, and I felt there was something following me.

Tonight was completely exhausting, and I was very drowsy...and I hadn't really eaten anything all day too!

"I'm so tired," I muttered.

I sat down on the street and put my back against the fence and I just wanted to rest, but instead for a quick rest-stop I suddenly fell asleep! I did my best to stay awake, but nothing helped. My eyes were heavy and my legs and arms were numb.

Carlisle's POV"

I thought she had to rest, but when I looked closer she was asleep and no student of mine is going to be sleeping on the streets! I jumped down from the roof and swooped her up in my arms and I had to be careful too, because I didn't want to disturb her.

In a black blurr I was at my house in 45 seconds flat and I took her in and set her down on the couch and put some blankets over her so she wouldn't catch a fever.

Her black hair touched her hands and were simply tangled in it, her chest moving up and down, and her hands were folded over eachother, possibly because of the cold. I couldn't tell because I was always cold 24/7, and there was nothing I could do to make it better.

Finally, I peeled myself away from her sleeping form and tried to think of what to tell her when she woke up.

Ever since Esme left with everyone else to start thier own Covent, I stayed behind and wanted to watch over this house that I called home. I didn't want to leave and I never will be, and there was nothing I feared all except the wonders of change. I don't like change. To me, it's how everything breaks apart....and possibly the reason I'm thinking about this right now is because I've been lonely for what seems to be an eternity. But now I'm not, whenever I look at Kira.

Did someone break my dead heart inside? Yes.

I'm not alone, well, for now but it's been years since I had company in this white old house, and I don't have to worry. I just couldn't stand to be alone....not anymore.....I begged. Nothing exciting ever happened, but it was my way of peace. Cursed in death, I starve for flesh, and I've never lost all sense of control. Sweet things that I don't talk about, and I fell out of love a long time ago, and what do I do next?

(Writer: Ooohhh, got a little history lesson there, and did Carlisle already have these weird and memorable feelings for you? Are you his new little family now!? Interesting!!!! ^_^)


	6. Um, I Don't Think So!

**Chapter 6**

**Carlisle's POV**

What was she doing out there in the forest!? An animal could have come after her!? Now I was really concerned and….for a small moment I let my hand wonder on her skin, then she shivered and I forgot how cold my hand was.

But at the same time her muscles gripped and suddenly tightened, and I think I knew what her problem was, she's been active all day I suppose. Now she's extremely tired and so exhausted that her entire body failed and it needs some sleep and food, and I wondered how active she really was in order for it to completely shut down.

To me, that was incredible and I've never seen it happen before and I was quite curious to know what she would do when she found out that she was in my house. And just the two of us.

"Human…" I whispered.

Here it was….a human on my bed, but of course I wouldn't do anything to hurt her because I am a vegetarian, which I like to call myself. A human, and I couldn't quite remember being human but how I sometimes wished I could be one again to know what human food and drink tastes like again.

But she was a very, very, very gorgeous human, and it made me wonder of how I would be thinking that of my student. How could a human would even be in my mind….and thinking that she's very attractive and.....it tempts me to not…touch her arm.

But what am I doing!? This is SO wrong for me to do, and it would be very inappropriate for me to do, since I'm a bit older than her and possibly she would be uncomfortable of my…small crush? I think that's what the kids are calling it these days, and I'm using that term, but using that word in my mind.

And thank god Edward wasn't here!

If he was, he would be very interested to know what was going on with me. I had to fight this, and the only thing I could ever do to her is be kind. But not too kind. Just the regular citizen, Biology teacher, and normal person sort of kindness and that was the only way I could react towards her…no matter how much it hurts.

**Next Morning**:

The next morning, I could provide myself just one last moment to….have a crush on her and to watch her sleep on my bed. And all through the morning hours I could maybe softly and slowly touch her long arms over her chest…. and pull the warm covers over her….and pull her hair away to see her face.

I looked at the clock it was 8:00, and it was a warm Wednesday morning. And luckily it wasn't a school day, since the fire. And so her parents would probably be worried about her so I would have to…return her.

When she wakes up…maybe I can use an excuse to let her stay a bit longer. But a part of me told me that it was wrong and I had to take her back to the world beyond this lonely forest, which was my curtain of staying hidden from them.

The only human that got past the forest curtain was Isabella Swan, the girlfriend of my son, Edward Cullen and I always thought of her as a daughter but now….another human has gotten passed that and it was Kira Howl.

I didn't treat her like she was some sort of treasure that a pirate would hide away, but she was a citizen and she belonged back in her world. Not in mine. But I would think of his fear, that if Kira left, then she would not return back. I need help to let her go. I was just...so alone. I needed to leave her out with all the rest.

"Human…" I whispered again.


	7. Ooh, This Is Fun!

**Chapter 7**

**Carlisle's POV**

It's 8:30 and what I noticed was that Kira was slightly squirming around on the couch and I had a small urge to make her comfortable. But it was not appropriate. (Carlisle….what are you doing to yourself? She's so young, she's my student, and she's a…human and I'm a vampire. Well…it worked very well with Edward and Bella. Why not me and-- Wait! I'm not going on with this anymore!) This is so….frustrating.

But I couldn't help it, so I unbuttoned her worn-out tattered green jacket and I slightly jumped and blushed madly as she wore an…incredibly sexy black tank top underneath. Her beautiful clear and open skin showed and it went up and down by her breathing and my hands trembled with a very strong temptation but I could…not to touch her naked skin.

But I had to keep my mind out of the gutter until I saw her dark brown belt hugging her hips softly. And if I say so myself, it seemed to be tight around her perfect waist and I was right because her small and soft hands gripped on her belt and she gave a very uncomfortable groan.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore!

I took off her green coat to reveal her black tank top. I picked her up, while my hand slid beneath her back and I softly picked her up, and carefully slid her brown belt out. She could finally breathe…so could I.

Then I saw her shoes and I couldn't believe I missed that, and I still couldn't take it anymore so I took that off too. And Kira was comfortable now, and she still laid there on the couch, so innocent. Kira was unique.

Then I paused. (Carlisle…this is way too kind. Maybe a little too kind. Way too kind. Maybe if I leave her alone. I have to go and think some more.) So I walked out the room and went deep into the forest and ponder on….so many things. I swooshed out with my thoughts and I sat on a big boulder and in the air of the morning, I looked over the town of Forks and sighed helplessly…in love?

Carlisle: (I have to stop now….! But it's so hard! This is so wrong! But I can't…)

Conscience: Or so right?

Carlisle: (Wait…who is that!?)

Conscience: I'm the little person inside your head that tells right or wrong…

Carlisle: (cool?)

Conscience: I know right? Anyway…you love her and you know it!

Carlisle: (No, not technically. Like a student, a person, and…daughter)

Conscience: Or you wish you can be her boyfriend!? I know you do!

Carlisle: (Stop it! You're stupid!)

Conscience: I'm your conscience…so you called yourself stupid…just now

Carlisle: (Shut up….I don't love her…It's not right. I barely met her a few days ago!)

Conscience: You do love her…so much. And what's not right? It's not right to fall in love with a human girl?

Carlisle: (It's not right….)

Conscience: Stop it. Stop it.

Carlisle: (It's not right. It's not right! It's not right! I can't! I can't! I...I...)

Conscience: Stop it! You love her! So much! You can't keep running away from something that makes you happy!!! She makes you so…happy, alright!? You love her so much it hurts!!!

Carlisle: (It can't be! It just can't! It just can't! Ok!? It's how it's suppose to be! It's how it is….)

Conscience: Listen to yourself!! Listen to yourself!! Do you have any idea what your saying!?

Carlisle: (Leave me alone…..)

Conscience: It's not going to leave you alone…

Carlisle: (What are you saying? What do you mean 'It'?)

Conscience: Your love for her…it's feelings. It's not going to leave you alone. It's never going to leave you alone. If you keep these feelings inside…you're going to go crazy.

Carlisle: (I'm already going crazy….)

Conscience: It's going to get worse by the minute and whenever you're around her…you're going to crave. Obsess over and over and over and over and over like a freakn home movie!

Carlisle: (That's why I don't want her to be around me…)

Conscience: You're scared…Oh, Carlisle. What are you scared of? There's no need to fear love...

Carlisle: (Shut up! I just need to think! Give me some time to think! Ok!? I have so much to…I just need to…think over things!)

Carlisle felt himself crack and he held onto his head, and he was so fixed on the thoughts that he didn't know that he was piercing his own skin! Carlisle had only known Kira for a few days now, and he was already feeling like this. Love...no one said it was going to be easy. Carlisle suffered throughout the whole morning.

**Your POV:**

Instead of a cold street ground on my legs or the feel of a scratchy fence on my back, I felt warm soft blankets all around me and a pillow beneath my head. (Where was I?) I opened my eyes and I nearly shrieked! I was in a white room and I recognized this room….it was Mr. Cullen's!

Because I can remember his really nice bed, closets, floors, and that broken picture on his drawers. (Did he kidnap me!?) I got up and I noticed my jacket was off and I only had my tank top on with very thin straps and then I noticed my belt was off my jeans and my shoes were off.

"Holy shit…" I said panicky.

I got up and put on my shoes, my belt, and my jacket. The thought of kidnapping was too hard to think on Mr. Cullen, but I was still scared on why the hell I was here. Then I took out my cell phone and called Donna. She was my only hope now. *Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring*

Donna: Sup…!

You: Donna! He did it! Mr. Cullens kidnapped me! He found out what I did to his car and his career! I think!

Donna: What!?

You: I'm in his room right now and I have no idea where he is!

Donna: He kidnapped you!? Holy shit! Get outta there!

You: I'm freakn' out! I have no idea what he's capable of! Since he already took me here!

Donna: Are you sure he kidnapped you!? I mean, seriously!?

You: No, he invited me over for a sleepover.

Donna: Really!?

You: NO!

Donna: Well what are you doing!?

You: Getting dressed….

Donna:………..

You: NOT LIKE THAT! You sicko!

Donna: Ok. Ok. Ok. Sorry, hehehe….

You: It's not funny!

Donna: Sorry, ok….um how about I come over and try and help you?

You: If you can….

Donna: You better be alive when I get there….

You: I hope so too!

I hung up my cellphone and I got up from bed slowly and looked down the white hallways, and no one was there. I already knew my way around the house so I ran downstairs and I peeked into the living room and the kitchen, and he wasn't there. (Wonder where he is….) I thought.

I jogged over to the front door, but as I did I accidentally brushed past a table and a few pictured fell and broke! (Shit!) I was about to touch the doorknob.

"Kira?" asked a voice from behind me.

I jumped and screamed as I did! I looked behind me and there was Mr. Cullens and I just knew he wasn't there before a second ago and he was looking at me in a weird way!

"Kira, what are you doing?" he asked and he came forward and I was silently freaking out!

"Mr. Cullens! D-Dude! Just chill out! Just keep it cool, man!" I said very panicky and was very afraid of what he was going to do to me.

I was clutching the walls behind me as if trying to keep myself up. He came forward quickly and I screamed and covered my face!

"Get away from me! I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry!"

I screamed and he stopped in his tracks and he looked scared too. I never seen him so scared too and he stuttered," K-Kira. What a-are you t-talking about?"

I couldn't hide it anymore, and I wanted to express my feelings about everything!

I was totally backed up against the wall and I annoyingly shouted," Just chillax! Your car! Your clothes! Your money!" I breathed harder," Your career! The killer in the movie theaters! Your swimming pool! The shampoo! The busted windows! Oh my god! I knew this day would come! Just keep your cool, man and stay the hell away from me! Go ahead! Call the cops!" I threatened him and I brought my fists up," Call the damn cops! Bring it on! Let it reign down upon me!"

I shouted like a mad woman and dropped down to my knees and began to sob uncontrollably with my hands covering my face and it was all one big show for him. I felt him come towards me and he kneeled down towards me.

"Dude…just don't hurt me ok? I didn't mean to do all those things…it's just the way I am. I know. I'm a very bad girl, and you can call my parents. The cops. Whatever. Ok? Just don't hurt me…" I pleaded with him and he seemed to be very confused.

"C-Can I just ask one question…." I asked and he held back his breathe and waited patiently for my question.

I gathered my breathe and my courage to softly ask," Dude…why did you kidnap me?"

I waited for his answer.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I had to restrain myself from laughing, but what really hurt me…is that she thought I kidnapped her! I would never ever do that to her! I gulped and I looked at her, and I saw a tear drop in her eyes and she…feared me with all her heart, instead of…I dare say…love me with all her heart. Which slowly tore me apart.

"K-Kira…I-I didn't kidnap you. I found you on the side of the road near an alley way, and y-you were s-sleeping. So I-I w-was…r-really worried so I-I took you in, since I didn't know where your house was. Then I let you stay over…."

"Then why did I find my jacket and my belt on the table next to the bed?" I froze! (Because you were too sexy to have any clothes on.) I thought.

I forgot about that! What should I say?

"You looked very u-u-uncomfortable, so I-I took them o-off for y-you…." I said and I looked down, to not let her see I was blushing madly, if only I could blush.

She seemed to be very nervous of my response.

"Ok, thanks?" Kira whispered in a very uncomfortable way, and I was cursing myself in my head for doing something that was beyond my field. I shouldn't have done that! And it did seem a bit perverted in a sense.

Then something came to my head and I asked," And what do you mean, my car? My career and everything else you said?"

I heard her heart speed up and she was slightly shaking and getting even more and more and more uncomfortable.

"Just call the cops…please," she said sadly and she looked down at the floor, and looking very ashamed at what she did.

But I still didn't know what yet. But I still couldn't believe what she was asking me to do and I didn't know what she did to deserve to go to the cops.

"What did you do?" I asked, very worried and she looked at me.

More tears came from her eyes, and it angered me that she wasn't telling me what was bothering her and she seemed to be so sure of her command to me, but I knew I wasn't.

"What did you do?" I asked again.

She gained back her posture and took a deep breathe and wiped her tears away.

Then she told me everything.

Kira Howl.

All this time, I didn't know.

She was the one who stole my car, left it in the woods 50 miles away, tried to get me fired, broke into the school, set fire to my classroom, put my job off until next Monday, broke into my house, stole my scarf, stole some clothing, stole my money, then we both met that killer in the movie theaters, broke into my house again, swam in my pool, dropped a big bottle of shampoo on my car, broke my windows, scratched the paint, and now she's accusing me of suddenly kidnapping her and punishing her for doing all those things and she accomplished all of these deeds with her partner in crime, Donna too.

After she was done with her unheard of and incredible story--I just suddenly busted out laughing!!

No human has ever gone beyond those limits and she was a true master piece, and I found it funny that she thought that I would ever hurt her and all through her planning…it finally came to me and I had her in my grasp!

"A-Are you g-going to call the police?" she asked weakly, and she was still confused of how I reacted a while ago.

Now it was my turn and now I was scared, because right now she feared me and if I did call the cops…I wouldn't ever see her again.

**Your POV:**

"No."

He breathed, and I wondered if that was his final answer. How could he say 'no' after all I had don't to him? I would've imagined that he would hate me for the rest of his life and call the cops and laugh as they take me away to the Juvenile Detention Center or Jail, or maybe even Prison.

And he would be way beyond happy that I was out of his life forever and have nice and happy dreams of me being tortured, as if I was going to be in Hell for all eternity to come.

"You don't hate me?" I asked and blinked, and he gave me the softest smile that he could possibly give, and he touched my shoulder and he sighed deeply.

"No."

That was his answer again. I blinked and there was something wrong with this guy, and I never met a person like him and he was…such a mystery to me and something that I wanted to solve. He helped me up and we sat on his couch, and I was comfortable again. His phone was behind him, and he didn't give any signal that he was going to touch it to call the cops.

But that phone was making me very anxious, and I didn't look at it anymore, since he was already looking at me and I had to look back at him to know that I was paying attention to him.

"You didn't call the police….Why?"

He smiled and touched my arm," K-Kira, if I did. I wouldn't b-be able to forgive myself if I ever did that t-to you. And, then…I-I wouldn't be able to see you again."

I couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Really?"

I breathed and he smiled, and he….slightly l-leaned forward and my eyes narrowed. I gulped and noticed that his gorgeous dark golden eyes suddenly gotten brighter and deeper and I could feel his cool light fingers trace my cold skin, and making my breathing shiver slightly.

I sat there frozen, and I didn't know what to expect.

"Really…" he breathed in answering my question moments ago and he leaned even more down to me, and Mr. Cullens was more close than he already was. I almost closed my eyes.

Suddenly we heard something bust the door open and we both heard it slam into the wall and made a huge WHAM!!! It may have cracked through the wall. It made me jump and it made Mr. Cullens looked very worried. I stood up.

"KIRA!" shouted someone and I closed my eyes in annoyance. (Damn it Donna!)

"KIRA! Oh my god! Are you still alive!? Kira!?" shouted Donna.

Mr. Cullens couldn't help but giggle at my interesting friend.

"Donna I'm in here," I said getting off the couch and Donna saw me and flew into my arms!

"Dear god! You're safe! I was SO freakn' worried about you girl!" she shouted really loud, and then she saw Mr. Cullens.

"Hey back off man! You had NO right to kidnap by best friend! If you hurt her! I swear I'll beat your ass! Come on! Bring it on, man! I dare you to! Come on! Huh!? Huh!?" shouted Donna with her fists rolled up and I and tried to hold her back with her arms.

"DONNA! He didn't hurt me! I accidentally fell asleep on the side of the road and he found me!" I explained to her and she narrowed her eyes at me. Donna stopped squirming and she went wide-eyed! I had a feeling she didn't believe me.

"He drugged you didn't he!? Well that's just great! We have another drug dealer at our school!" she shouted and Mr. Cullens couldn't help but laugh.

I rolled my eyes.

"And YOU!" Donna shouted pointing at Mr. Cullens," If you EVER touch Kira again, I swear I'm gonna--"

I covered Donna's mouth before she could go into complete details of killing Mr. Cullens in his sleep or something, so I dragged her away and into the car that was hastily parked on his front porch with black tire marks trailing behind it. I pushed her in. We drove off and we went back to my house.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I took a big interest in Kira's friend, but I took a bigger interest in Kira even more and I just…loved the way she was so troublesome. It wasn't always in my nature to keep juvenile delinquents away from cops, but I had to do it for Kira's sake. I just had to…and for a very good reason too, and even though I was older than she, I was going somewhere where I can't explain and where there's, maybe, no explanation for love.


	8. Oh, We're Screwed!

Chapter 8

Your POV

"What did he do to you?"

Donna asked again, for the hundredth time and every time she did ask, I sort of blushed and repeated again.

"He took me in, obviously. And he…left me alone to rest. That's all," I said and I sighed and I secretly wished he would've done more than let me rest silently.

"Don't lie to me, Kira," Donna said seriously.

"I'm not lying to you! Really…"

"Come on…you can tell me anything," Donna said and she was always my lie detector, and she could detect a lie better than my parents could.

"Ok. You won't freak out on me?" I asked and she smiled.

"Ok. He took me in. H-He took off my jacket, shoes, an-and my belt."

"He what!? I knew it! He's a rapist! Kira, you're dealing with a killer!" Donna said freaking out on me.

"He is not a killer. Donna, you're just being….weird."

"No…you're being weird. What else did he do to you?" she asked, and I always liked how she knew something was wrong with me, and that's how I like to think of her as a sister to me.

"I-I think…h-he tried to k-kiss me…" I whispered. I shuddered at the word 'kiss' and I blushed.

Donna gasped and I stopped the car and we both got out and went upstairs of my house.

"Kira? Do you want to talk about boys?" she asked, and I nodded and I noticed that I've been speaking with some little regret in my tone lately. We went into the house and sat on the floor of my living room and chatted.

"He leaned into me and he said that he wouldn't call the cops. I don't know what's wrong with the guy. He just didn't care that I, or we, did all those things to him," I whispered and was trying to figure out what Mr. Cullens was really up to, and why he let me go so easily.

"Maybe he has…a crush on you," suggested Donna and she gave me a small smile.

"Or….he's just being really nice. That's all," I said and looked at my arm and remembering his fingers going over them carefully.

"Way too, nice Kira. If Mr. Cullens had the same personality like all the rest of the men in the world… then he would definitely call you up. Turn you in. Take you to court and have you arrested. But he didn't. Why would he do that?" asked Donna, and she was already getting into my head.

"I don't know."

"Why would he take you in his home and put you on his bed?" Donna asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Why would Mr. Cullens treat you a little too nice?" asked Donna again, and this conversation was making me think. All these questions were making me confused and…weirded out all at the same time. Donna waited for my reply, but I shrugged again.

"I don't know."

"D-Do you think he loves you?" Donna asked finally and it was a question that I thought may be impossible for me to answer at the moment, but this was way too hard and daring for me to do. This was too dangerous for me to go through with, even though I knew I was a true daredevil myself.

I didn't go beyond those limits and go into no-man's land.

I blinked and I was so lost and confused, I hated it.

"I don't know…." I answered, and yet I was still unsure of my answer even though I did mean it…for now.

Carlisle's POV

I was hiding in the tree and listening to their conversation and it surprised me to hear Kira's answers, and maybe I did the wrong thing when we were both sitting on the couch. It was wrong of me to lean down on her and attempt to have one kiss from her. I gulped.

"He's just nice. That's all. He's done nothing to me, but be REALLY nice. And there's nothing wrong or weird about that. He doesn't, like, actually love me. It's not true. It's just a really retarded and stupid thought that's all," Kira got on her bed and she sighed.

"Whatever you say, Kira. It's Wednesday isn't it? Tomorrow's school. Do you want to ditch?"

Kira got in her covers and gave another sad sigh.

"Sure. I don't want to see Mr. Cullens any way. And it'll probably be really awkward too, and I bet he doesn't want to see me."

Donna nodded.

"How about we cause up some more trouble tomorrow?" she said very mischievously.

"How?" Kira asked and Donna gave a smile.

"Oh, we'll think of something…I'm sure."

I leaned against the tree and sat down on the branch.

"Kira…" I breathed her name and I noticed I was becoming like my adopted son, Edward.

Obsessed, and it will go on to no end that I can see.

(Of course I want to see you, Kira. You have no idea what I'm craving these days.)

I thought pleadingly, and I got choked up and I couldn't believe that his had happened to me. Like my adopted son, Edward, I have fallen madly in love with a human girl named Kira Howl and there was no wish in my head that I would ever deny the true and hidden fact in my dead heart. And she had ripped though the green forest curtain I put up to keep people out. Kira has broken through my fence and suddenly into my life and I hope she stays there forever.

"Kira," I breathed again and I dropped down to the ground.

How long will this feeling go on? Every minute I think of her, I bottle up my feelings and it's been driving me insane and I could feel it sink down into my head! Slowly these strong feelings overflow deep within my dead heart so much that I put my hands on the tree and ripped some of the wood off!

"Until next time, Kira..." I breathed," Until I see you again...."

But in pain I knew that I had to go home, and wait for tomorrow for school to happen in the cold and dull gloomy morning and sadly without Kira.

Your POV

I woke up, and me and Donna had an unexpected sleepover and it was 9:00 in the morning. And it was so obvious that we were late for class, and school. So I wanted to start the day, and I was excited and calm that I didn't need to see Mr. Cullen.

"Hey! Donna! Get up!" I said and threw an empty soda can at her head and she rose, like she was back from the dead.

"What?"

"Let's go hang out."

"Where?"

"How about the park?"

"Skating park?"

"Hells to the yea!"

So we walked to the park, but it was hard because of all the policemen in their cars watching everywhere! But we got passed, because we're cool and there were tough guys skating around on their bikes, smoking, and riding on their skateboards goofing off.

Me and Donna were just talking when one of them said," Hey there sexy!"

We rolled our eyes.

"Oh, come on baby! You can't ignore us like that! You know you want some of this," he said and he came close to us.

"Come on, babe, don't be like that!" one of them called to us again.

"Come have fun with us. We'll treat you like a sweet princess, babe."

"Oh, really?" Donna said and waving her hips around and pressed her chest and the dude's chest close.

"How about you, sweet thing?" asked a dude to me, and he touched my arm and up to my neck. I gave him a sexy glare.

"Come on Donna. We don't need these boys," I said, and we started to walk away.

"Oh, you can't just ditch on us like that, babe."

"Yea. You can hang out with us. Come on back here."

"What two little sweet things are doing out here all alone any way?"

"Yea, man."

"Let's have some fun, girls."

Me and Donna looked at each other, and we always did this to boys once in a while when they come along the streets. We would turn them on slowly, beat them up, take their money, and finally go somewhere nice to spend their money until next time.

"Come here, then…" I whispered in a sexy tone, and put my hands on a dude's shoulders, and this was a good day because there were only four of them and me and Donna could take on at least 8 of them. They better have good money.

Donna put her back against a dude's chest and snaked her arms around his neck, and his hands slid up her sides and to her stomach.

"But…you guys have to promise us that we'll have a good time too…" I said very in a very sexy voice with my finger tracing around his lips and he smiled.

Donna looked at me and I nodded and we both shouted ,"NOW!!"

Donna kicked up her leg and rammed right into the dude's man-business and I punched the dude in front of me with my rolled up fist and I kicked the other dude in the stomach. Donna slapped the other dude and kicked him on the legs and pounded her fists on his head, and after he was down she kicked his stomach like hell!

I gave another punch to the dude in front of me and he fell to the ground, and then I found a rock and I hit it on his stomach a lot!

They gave painful groans and their hands were between their legs and holding their man business for comfort, and me and Donna's hands slid into their pockets and took all their cash!

"Thanks boys! We're glad you kept your promise! We did have a good time! See ya losers!" I shouted and me and Donna ran off and to…the mall.

And So On:

"Dude! That was awesome! It's been a long time since we've beaten up boys! And I really missed it," I said and Donna laughed.

"Me too…"

We counted the money and we added it all up to $25.45 and me and Donna both sighed with disappointment.

"What poor losers, man…" mumbled Donna and I just had to laughed.

We went into the entrance of the mall and we went into a store of clothes.

We looked at a pair of jeans, shirts, flip flops, sunglasses, lipstick, mascara, belts, shoes, eye liner, hats, beanies, and gloves. Then I saw a scarf and it looked like the one that Mr. Cullens had, then I wanted to buy it….but it cost $39.99 but I really wanted it anyway!

"I want this one, so bad!" I said with a pout.

"Then get it…we have cash, remember!?" Donna said with wink holding up the 25 bucks.

"It costs 40 bucks!"

"Oh. Ouch! Well I have no idea how you're going to pull that off, dude." I pouted and I didn't have any other cash on me.

Donna looked around and whispered ,"Just take it!"

And I gave her a look.

"Should I?" I said and I loved the scarf completely, and it reminded me…of Mr. Cullen.

I looked around and secretly hid it under my coat and then I remembered the alarm at the entrance of the store and I got nervous, but all excited!

"The security alarm! How am I going to get passed that!?"

"The alarm only alerts the security guards, but it doesn't give the doors a complete lockdown. All we have to do is run…" Donna whispered and I gave a smile. I put my hand in hers.

"Going all the way…" I said.

"And never looking back…" Donna said.

!!THEN WE RAN FOR IT!!

The security alarm went off and everyone looked at us and got out of our way for us to run, and Donna looked behind us and 6 security guards came dashing after us!

"Kira! They're on to us! Run!"

"Like hell I'm going to get caught!" I screamed and we got to the escalator and we ran down and then got to the first floor!

6 more security guards came and then I heard them pick up their radios and call for backup.

We ran into the food court and I snatched a tray of food from a group of people and threw it at the security guards! About 3 of them slipped and fell! Then we finally saw the exit at the far side of the room and I sighed in relief!

"Come on, Donna! We're almost there!"

We ran as fast as we could, and we finally got out the glass doors!

"We're home free!" Donna said and I couldn't help but smile and stop a second for a breathe!

But then the security guards came down the streets in their little patrol cars and me and Donna gasped!

"Shit! RUN!" I screamed and we ran the other way and were met with 6 more guards in their little cars.

"Kira! I'm getting tired! Are we going to make it!?"

"Shut up and run!" I screamed.

"How are we going to get out of here! I mean, we don't even have a ride!" Donna screamed and an idea came to my head at her sentence.

"Donna! Donna! Let's get ourselves caught!"

She looked at me wide-eyes and she screamed," Are you freakn' crazy!?"

"I have an idea! We'll get a ride out of here!" I screamed back at her. She nodded at me, and she trusted me because whenever I have an idea we always get out of our sticky situation. We both stopped running and the guards got out of their little patrol cars and suddenly put their guns on us!

"Don't run! Don't run!"

"Stay where you are! Get down on the ground!"

"Don't move! We have armed weapons!"

"Get on the ground right now!"

"Get your hands behind your head! Now!"

They all commanded one by one and Donna smiled at me. We got on our knees and layed on our stomachs and put your hands on our head, and they forcefully picked us up and put that cold steel of hand cuffs on my wrists.

"Move! Move!" One guard commanded and they hauled us to their little cars, which I thought was pretty cute.

Two guards came over and shoved us in and when one of them did, all the other little cars went off and were sure we were caught for good. Now there was no one near us and we were alone with two guards with us.

"Listen officer…we didn't mean to steal the scarf. Honest."

"Totally, man. This has all been one big weird and off misunderstanding."

"And next time, we won't do it again," I said and as I did Donna was getting a pin out of her hair and was fiddling with the key hole.

Then it clicked!

"Yea, officers, we won't ever do it again," Donna said as she took the cuffs off of me and I we scooted closer.

"You two young ladies are in a lot of trouble!" said one man, and I smiled at him through the review mirror.

"Oh, are we?" I said and as we drove.

Me and Donna punched the men behind the head and kicked them out and shoved them off the cars that were going about 15 miles per hour down the road, and I crawled up to the driver's seat and now I was behind the wheel!

I put it at 25 miles per hour and the men couldn't catch up to us.

Donna sat besides me in shot-gun.

"Told you that we would get a ride," I said and Donna laughed and I sighed. (Free again…)

And So On:

So we drove all the way to an alley way and left the little car there for someone to find and play around with, and we made our way back to my house with my new scarf and we skipped all the way down and into my house and up to my room, and my parents aren't here.

"Dude, how cool was it that we can drive when ever we want even though we don't even have our license yet?"

"Way beyond cool!"

"I know right? So, what we going to do?"

"Oh, how about we make another Youtube video?"

"What kind?"

"Let's make a comedy. Like the other one we made, like, a week ago. Where we act like idiots and say what we want so say."

"Ok. Then we can watch a movie or something…"

We got the cameras set up and we got logged on. Then for 2 hours me and Donna made a video on Youtube where paper, toilet paper, scissors, jello, a dog collar, a shoe, duck tape, glue, knives, a basketball, a dead fish, a rock, and a bucket of water had to included to make the video a total success!

After that we got onto the TV down in the living room, but instead we got the News and me and Donna were shocked, happy, and freaked out all at the same time and we sat down and watched.

Reporter:

This just in. Not moments ago, two teenagers were arrested for theft at the down town Mall Shopping Center and were arrested out in the parking lot after running from over 30 security guards all throughout the entire mall. After the security guards thought they had them cuffed down in the back of the car in the parking lot, the two girls had wittingly escaped from their cuffs and took the stolen item and the car with them too. The officers don't know how they escaped, but they are now in a hunt to search for the stolen items and property, and the two teenagers. Officers say one had light brown hair, brown eyes, and about 5'3 and the other had black hair with brown eyes and near 5'2.

Me and Donna were wide-eyed.

"H-Hey…would you like at that. We made it on to the News Channel!" I said with cheer.

"This calls for celebration!" Donna said as she went to the fridge and grabbed out two Cokes and opened them.

Donna sat down on the couch with me and we both held up our Cokes.

"Going all the way…"

"And never looking back…"

We tapped out cans together and drank.

Carlisle's POV

I was in class and the students were silently taking notes and I got bored and looked up Online and took a look at the latest news.

It loaded up and the screen put up the most important news yet and the title on the screen said 'Teens Rob Mall.'

I clicked on it and read most of the article and then on one sentence is said 'two girls' and the thought of Kira and Donna popped into my head, but I didn't quickly go to accusing.

Then it showed a picture of the stolen items and I gasped to see a scarf! It was like mine and other stolen thing was the security guard cars. I clicked on a 'Security Video Footage' and it showed two young girls with brown hair and black hair and it showed one girl sneaking the scarf into her coat, and I recognized it was Kira and Donna!

Then the clips showed them running and Kira threw a tray of food at the guards, and they fell down sliding on the food and they ran out through the doors, only to be greeting by the police patrol cars. (Kira. What else are you made of?) I chuckled.

But in the rest of the article it said that one hour after the robbery, they found the car near an alley way on 42 street, and I gasped!

That's almost where Kira lives but more to the North, and how I found out where she lives....I followed her home when she left my house. And this really disappointed me but all at the same time, it made me chuckle to know that she went through all that trouble to get something that was similar to mine and this tempted me in giving her a visit after school and this was something I couldn't wait for. She was something else. I bared my fanged teeth.

Your POV:

Popcorn, soda, ice cream, chocolate strawberries, nachos, Hershey bars, Twix bars, fruits in Jello, and my favorite…pizza. Me and Donna celebrated our amazing escape from the hard and cold clutches of security mall cops and we talked about so many things, and I looked at the clock and it was 3:20 and soon my parents would come here soon.

Then I heard a knock at the door, and I quickly turned off the TV.

"Is that your parents!?" She whispered.

"I don't know! They don't get back until 4:00...!"

Donna hid behind the couch, and slowly I went over to the door and peeked out the window, and whoever it was, it was a man.

Donna was nervous as she peeked her head above the couch. I gulped. (Is it the cops? How did they find us?) I thought with worry, but I found this as a big game, and it was my most favorite game ever to exist on the face of the planet.

I waited for a long minute with my back against the door, and another knock came. Donna nodded at me, and I nodded back.

I opened the door and gasped! It was Mr. Cullen!

"What are y-you doing here?" I asked with a small stutter.

"What? I can't visit my favorite student who was being a good girl and who was in my class today?"

He gave a charming smile.

"You were in my class today, weren't you?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"Umm, no. I had to leave early." I lied, but I didn't care.

"Really?" he said.

"Why?" he asked.

"How do you know where I live? Where did you get my address?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm your teacher, Ms. Howl. I know everything that I need to know about you," he whispered and looked into my living room.

"You celebrating something?"

I looked over at the welter of junk food and I gulped and looked back at him.

"Was just hungry…" I said sheepishly and leaned against my door, and giving him a signal that I wouldn't let him in.

"Can I come in" he asked as if he read my mind and I gave him a look, and he simply smiled at my look.

"No. I'm not allowed to have people over and my parents are coming back home."

"No guests? How about Donna hiding behind the couch?" he said and I closed my eyes and looked over at the couch.

"Well, she's my best friend and I trust her."

"Trust, huh? Well you can trust me…"

"Mr. Cullen…you need to go. Now."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then, at school. I look forward to it…" he said slyly and walked back to his car, and drove off.

He's on to me, some how and I didn't like the way he was talking to me. It's like he knew something that I didn't, and it was annoying and worrying me.

I sighed.

Donna came up from behind the couch and walked up to me.

"I think he's stalking you."

I sighed sadly and groaned. (I hate school…)

~~THE NEXT DAY~~

Like Mr. Cullens predicted, I was at school and for a few moments I forgot where my own locker was, but I would just show up in class with no books and didn't care what the hell the teachers said about it. Then…it was Biology, and I walked in with Donna and we both prayed that we would survive through this without making a prank or something worse.

The class was fully done and improved, and it didn't smell like a burnt meat here any more and he came in the class. They finished it early. This was his second day now. Me and Donna looked at each other and back at him.

"This sucks…" whispered Donna," It just bites. I wish we had an Icee from the gas station."

"Oh, and Icee sounds good right now. I'm hungry. I didn't eat breakfast this morning," I said holding my stomach.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"I forgot I was suppose to go to school today…" I said with sarcasm and then class started.

For the next 25 minutes I kept my eyes on my notebook and just randomly doodled, and only paid no attention to Mr. Cullens and his lesson.

There was only 20 minutes of class left, so I got out my I-pod and listened to music. Donna was texting on her cellphone and she sent a text message to me, even though I was sitting right beside her.

Badss-sister : After this class do u want to ditch? Go to the gas station?

Twilightsister: Sure, after we lose Mr. Cullens, then u and me can go.

Badss-sister: I can't stand to b here u?

Twilight-sister: I want to get out of here! I hate this class!

I nodded and I turned up my volume and I hid my I-pod in my pocket and pretended to listen to the lesson.

I sighed and we only had 19 more minutes to go, and I tilted my head back and was SO bored!

I put my cellphone back in my pocket, but then I saw a hand on my notebook infront of me and I looked to see the owner.

To no surprise at all.

It was Mr. Cullens and he gave a small grin and raised his hand to me.

"What?" I asked, like I didn't nothing wrong.

"Ms. Howl, your cellphone?"

I blinked, and he pointed to my pocket and I sighed and I took it out and gave it to him.

"That's unacceptable, Mr. How," he said and he opened it up and read the message I sent, and I gasped. (He can't do that! Can he!?)

He lowered his eyes. "I'll see you after class Ms. Howl." He voice full of disappointment.

Everyone in the class sung," Ohh…"

"Busted," I heard from behind me.

To my surprise 19 minutes went by really fast.

I sat on my desk and Mr. Cullens put my cellphone on his desk, and it slightly annoyed me to know that he had access to my phone number and all my family and friends and soon I knew I would have to steal it back some how. I crossed my legs and my torn jeans revealed some of my legs, but I didn't care and I don't remember if I was in Dress Code or not anyway.

He came towards me.

"It seems to me that you are very upset in coming to school today," he said folding his arms.

"Are you kidding!? I love coming back here. I mean, I have to learn something here. And I get to see my friends and all that. I love school!" I said untruthfully untruthful.

"Then why do you have 9 absences in the past semester? And why do you have over 12 tardies from your teachers?"

"What are you, spying on me!? Where did you get that information anyway!?"

"I have my resources. Now tell me...why you hate Biology and you want to get out of here as soon as possible?" he asked, remembering my text message.

"I…just don't…"

"Why?" he asked and I heard outside that the bell rung.

"Thanks Mr. Cullens. I'm late for class."

"You call it late, if you were ever going to class anyway. Or you wouldn't care if you were going to ditch, huh…?"

I stared at him in those beautiful golden orbs.

(Great. My teacher is getting into my life.) I thought and I felt my muscles tighten along my shoulders and arms.

He smiled," You may go…"

I walked out, and just like Mr. Cullens predicted…I ditched with Donna.

LATER:

"He's hogging into my life! He's seriously asking questions and he's freakn' me out!" I said as we were walking to the gas station and we went inside the store, looking at all the different kinds of soda in the freezers.

"Well, maybe you can do the same thing to him. Come on, Kira! I know you! What if you bug into his life? He'll get a taste of his own medicine, and he'll get the message," suggested Donna and she grabbed out a Mountain Dew, and I sighed and grabbed out a Pepsi.

"No. No. No, well maybe I'll do that. But he has to understand that he has to get out of my life and leave me alone for good. I have to do something way beyond the limits, and where he'll hate me so much…he won't even look at me anymore," I said and gathered up ideas.

"What Kira? What are you going to do?" asked Donna rolling her eyes and going up to the counter and paying for the drinks, which we haven't really done in a while, and then I gave a huge evil smile when I looked at….Office Max!

There was my…solution, my pure, my key to freedom again!

As I did, Donna looked at me and waved her hand in my face.

"Kira? Kira! Kira? What are you looking at?"

"My solution…." I whispered evilly and we walked across the street and into the doors of Office Max.

After about 15 minutes in there we walked out with paper with printed words on it, and it was 2:34 so we still had time to go back to school.

We got there and waited for school to get out, and when it did we handed people the paper and I had to make sure that Mr. Cullens didn't see what I was doing.

After we gave it out to all the students of Forks High School, I was satisfied and me and Donna kept one paper to ourselves.

"You are so bad," said Donna with a giggle holding up the paper.

"Thank you," I said with a giggle and my heart jumped as Mr. Cullens made his way to his car, and he stared at me for a second, smiled, and drove off.

"This is going to be SO awesome!" Donna said and we looked at the paper we made and both smiled of our insidious plot!

The paper said:

HUGE AND AWESOME PARTY AT CULLEN'S HOUSE!!

AND IF IT WEREN'T TRUE THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE PRINTED THIS PAPER OUT!!

IT'S ON SATURDAY NIGHT: WHICH IS TOMORROW AT 6:00!!!!!!!

BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!!!!

ROCK ON!!!!!

FOOD!!!!!

DRINKS!!!!!

MUSIC!!!!!

AND MORE!!!!

"Oh yea, this is so totally going to work."


	9. We Rock!

Chapter 9

"Ok! Ok! Ok! How are you going to pull this off? The party's on Saturday, which is tomorrow and we have to get everyone there and trash Mr. Cullen's house as much as we wild teenagers can!" Donna explained and we were hanging out in an alley way. It was a bit chilly at the moment

"First! We have to get rid of Mr. Cullens and keep him distracted for nearly 7 hours or maybe even more….and then we can trash his place. And when he finally comes home and sees everything screwed up he'll be like: OMG! I can't believe it! Then me and you will run off laughing like morons!"

"Sounds like a delicious plan!"

"I know it does! But…how are we going to keep away from his house?" I said and tapped my chin.

"We should've planned this out before we gave out those party papers," Donna said plainly and I smiled and we were thinking hard about this, right now.

"OH! OH! OH! How about you get kidnapped!? How about that!? Huh, Kira!?" shouted Donna looking at me.

"Ok. I go and tell Mr. Cullens that you've been kidnapped by some dudes then he'll suddenly be your knight and shining armor and go win fair lady's heart!" Donna quoted almost like Shakespeare.

"I think that just might work! We have to set our plan straight and tomorrow, you try and convince Mr. Cullens that I've been kidnapped and we can go on over and we'll trash his place like hell!" I said with a smile and gave Donna a high-five!

**!FRIDAY!!!**

Me and Donna, unfortunately, went to school today and were both very excited to get the party started at Mr. Cullen's place, without his permission, and trash his place like all hell was going to break loose and after that I'm going to show him what I'm made of and he better back off and leave me alone! It was vexing. I always didn't need a guy in my life, and he was bugging into my life.

Mr. Cullen has been curious and fascinated of what I do every single day of my life and I'm getting pretty tired of it, and almost sick of it. He was just...curious.

But I knew that somewhere deep inside of me…I liked it when Mr. Cullen chased me and I didn't want him to stop, but those were just stupid thoughts of…maybe a c-crush? No way! It couldn't be!

Well I know that he's my teacher and he's a doctor working at the hospital, at the same time, but I'm a girl and it's in our nature to seek out crushes or crushes come find us. It's the circle of life!

Either way, and it was very cool how that system work, and it scared me too to know that. I couldn't believe it! This was almost sick in a way, and I've been thinking about it a lot lately. It's just been digging into my head! Like a damn drill! Maybe I'll confess that.....I liked it when my teacher was chasing me. But I don't think I would considerthat it was 'chasing' or anything like that. Well....maybe.

Even if he knew about these thoughts I'm having now, he would freak out and definitely call the cops on me. I would.

But we made it to school anyway and we walked through the doors of Forks High School and everyone stared at us. And the small moment me and Donna have been waiting for all day…was Biology.

We skipped in like like little idiot girls we were and took a seat on the first row of the class. We were gleeful, and it was disturbing. And Mr. Cullens noticed our happy mood and gave us really weird looks. He got suspicious. We just smiled back and made sure we didn't seem suspicious, well just a bit.

Then Mr. Cullen walked slowly towards us in a cat-walk fashion and as he did, my heart sped up as he did and my heart warmed up and he grinned at me. He just had to be a model that was undercover or something!

"Morning Kira," he said kindly, and he leaned down a bit and gave a very dreamy sigh and I gave a small grin. He didn't use my last name first.

"Morning!" shouted both Donna and me at the same time and we looked up at him, he blinked and leaned down towards us.

"Are you two girls alright?"

"Totally! Yea! Why wouldn't we be!? Huh? Huh!? What!? What!? We're totally fine..." Donna said waving her arms around and I gave her a weird look.

"Just ignore Donna. She ate her magic brownies this morning," I said jokingly and Mr. Cullens gave a slight chuckle.

"Well, ladies, I've been informed that you both went to all your morning classes and all of your teachers are impressed. Even I'm impressed," he said and looking at me and Donna, and I gave a big smile of…evil.

"You should be. Why shouldn't you be anyway?" I asked and he gave me a look, and I think he knew that something was up. It seems he was trying to figure out what insidious plot me and Donna were up to, now.

**~~AFTER SCHOOL!!~~**

"Don't forget about the party, everyone! Invite friends, cousins, dogs, cats, grandmas! We'll all have a good time!"

"You can bring beer, cigarettes, and martinis! Everything that you think is totally inappropriate! Let's have some fun, tonight! Woo!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and everyone out in the parking lot shouted at us and were worshipping us like total goddesses, which me and Donna thought rocked our world! This is what we liked doing best, and it was our favorite habit.

"Hope to see you all there!" Donna shouted and I leaned next to her. Everyone was chatting about the part invites. I turned and gave her a high-five and everyone got into their car and drove off. It was only a matter of time. We were alone now.

**AND SO!!**

Me and Donna were freaking out and jumping up and down like morons all over the wet parking lot! And we didn't even have sugar today!

"What are we going to do!? How are you going to get kidnapped!? How are you going to get kidnapped!? Huh!? Huh!? Huh!? Huh, Kira!? Kira!? Kira!?" shouted Donna and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sure!" I yelled at her!

"Ok, the party is tonight and we have to get Mr. Cullens out of his house and get him out of the country or something!" yelled Donna.

Then….an idea struck into my head as I saw two drunk men walking down the street and laughing like idiots. I had to use my mad skills for this one.

**Carlisle's POV**:

I was walking to my car and noticed everyone was gone already, and it usually wasn't like that after school, so I shrugged and continued to go on my way. For a long time, I've been thinking a lot about Kira and the way I always react towards her in very odd ways that I've never seen myself do in over 300 years. And more years than that.

Kira, Kira Howl was a girl of a massive and very impressive strong independence and courage, and it was far more than human and for a while…I thought she was a vampire herself. But she wasn't.

But it's a shame that she isn't. If she was a vampire like me…then I would have made her 'mine' a long time ago. (Student! She's a student Carlisle!) I thought to myself again and it always reminded myself I could never have her, and I can't ever touch her the way I had so long desired to when I had first learned her name. God, this was depressing for me to do. I was...sad. Terribly sad.

(She's a student, Carlisle!) As my own conscience had promised me, and the feeling I was experiencing never left me and a small fear crawled into my head that it won't leave me alone, unless I do something about it. (Kira…) I thought with compassion.

I thought again and, Kira Howl, was a name that, soon, I could no longer hold on my tongue in due time since she was sadly and painfully a fragile mortal and I was a cold immortal. So different. That gave negative thought that me and Kira would be together, but I would have to 'turn' her and it was a thought too painful to think about.

Like Edward with Bella, I'm not going to end her life for her…but for me, if she could say so herself, would it be worth it to spend a long and happy life with me? How I wish I could hear her answer that question right now, if I did have the courage to ask her.

How this was tormenting me so.

Just as I was thinking about her I had suddenly paused to see Kira running down the street towards me and I smiled, but it died as a white van came over right beside her!

Someone suddenly picked her up and took off with her! Like that!

It made me burn to see her, and Kira began to scream and struggled and she finally screamed," Mr. Cullens! H-Help me!"

"**KIRA**!" I shouted and went into panic mode and couldn't help but throw my things into my car and drive off after the van. I didn't care about the speed limit!

I couldn't believe that Kira was kidnapped in front of me! The white van turned around the corner and I put it in full gear and spun right after it! No matter how long it takes…I'm going to get her back and when I do…I'm going to keep her here, until she knows how I feel. Damn, this was dramatic!

Your POV

Donna poked her head out of the bushes.

"HE'S GONE!" shouted Donna.

Then I accidentally fell out from the tree screaming and my back slammed against my car's roof and groans of pain were heard as I fell off the car too and splat on the wet and hard concrete. A damn face plant!

"Ahh! Oh god! That hurt! Oh god! Go' damn it! Ah shit! Ahh!" I shouted and got back up and leaned over the car. I think I broke a rib or something!

"Come on! Don't be lazing around! We have a party to get to! Come on! Move your ass, Kira!" Donna shouted and pushed me into the car and we drove off to Mr. Cullen's house. An I was still in pain!

My heart pumped with a lot of excitement as we went.

**_AND SO!!!!!_**

Music Being Played: Rock, Techno, Dance, Rap, Pop, Alternative, and Hip Hop

Food: Nachos, popcorn, chocolate fountain, chips'n dip, salsa, pizza, and bacon

Drinks: Soda, beer, margaritas, shots, punch, grape juice. (Some drinks can stain on the furniture which might upset Mr. Cullen)

People: 567, and some new unknown visitors like sailors, bikers, and there might be some celebrities too…not sure

My position: Taking care of food and wild people and looking our for Mr. Cullens just in case.

Donna's position: Control of music and crazy people and also being a look out too

**_WHOO!!!!_**

"T-THIS PLACE IS OUT OF CONTROL!!" yelled Donna next to me.

Me and her were dancing like crazy with flashing lights going everywhere.

"WHAT!?!" I screamed back to her.

"THIS PLACE IS OUT OF CONTROL!!" Donna yelled louder to me again, but I couldn't hear her!

"WHAT!?!"

"NEVERMIND!!"

Me and Donna danced the night away and this kept going on for another 4 hours, and it made me wonder what Mr. Cullens was doing right now somewhere else in the country. But I just loved to dance, and have fun! I loved it! It was totally my life! And it was Donna's life too.

"HEY! IF WE GET CAUGHT WE'RE SO BUSTED!!"

"NOT IF YOU-KNOW-WHO DOESN'T FIND OUT!!" I screamed back at her.

People moved to the music, and Donna was jumping up and down. And then for some odd reason...I felt burnt out. the flashing lights were hurting my eyes. And I was getting easily tired at the moment. That never happens.

And…for some reason I was really upset and really disgusted with myself because for what I was doing to him right now and was quite guilty that I did all those bad and illegal things to him and still. Mr. Cullen treats he like a daughter. I had no idea what was wrong with this guy! I didn't know...and I wanted to find out. Because curiosity would always kill me. Just always.

He was so nice to me! If was more than nice! He was caring, loving, and I can't imagine him being furious. Then I didn't feel like dancing now and so I got outside to cool off. The cold air hit my like a punch in the face.

I closed the door as I got in the backyard and I took a really long breathe.

"Kira…what are you doing?" I asked myself.

"He's my teacher. You can't feel anything for him…" I said to myself, giving myself a lesson. I would've given myself a lecture.

"You can't fall for him. He won't accept. Inappropriate. Very…" I said and I shivered because I knew that a storm was coming soon.

"But why do you keep dragging yourself back to him?" I asked myself and I was softly rubbing my temples.

Was it…finally solved?

Was it….real?

Was it…really true?

Was it…reality?

Was it…actually happening?

**_Was it…love?_**

I can't believe I've fallen for my Biology teacher, Mr. Cullens, and it was…..a weird thing because I didn't know his first name too.

"I like him….I really like him," I chuckled and then I remembered I was wearing a scarf like his, the one I took from the mall.

It was my favorite thing to wear now. It was upstairs at the moment.

"I like him…." I whispered to myself.

"Wow. Will he like me back?" I asked myself and blushed and thinking about Mr. Cullens.

He's handsome, smart, and completely charming to everyone that knows him!

Even me.

"I KNEW IT!" yelled a voice from behind me.

I turned to see Donna with her finger pointed at me with nachos stuffed in her mouth. (Crap…)

"I knew you liked him! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You're in love with our Biology teacher!"

I groaned.

"Yes! Yes! Congratulations! You've finally figured it out! Ya happy now!? Huh? Great, Donna!" I yelled at her.

Donna was about to say something when I suddenly heard the phone ring. I went inside and took the phone upstairs.

I looked at Caller ID…..it said my cellphone number.

I gasped in FEAR!!!

It just couldn't be!

HOLY SHIT!

I totally forgot Mr. Cullens had my cellphone from class and I was breathing really hard.

I let it ring and hoped that he would leave a message and would tell me where he was.

Then the message started.

Mr. Cullens:

**_Kiiiraaa…..now I have known you for some time, but I guess I don't know you as well as I thought._**

**_In my mind, I thought we could have been friends and see each other during school but my guess is, you had other plans._**

**_I don't know where you get these thoughts of hate against me, but I must tell you that I bare no hate against you. Getting to the point._**

**_So I'm only 20 miles away, and I'm coming home, to settle this unknown and endless feud you have bared against me._**

I gasped and went screaming to Donna.

"DONNA! DONNA! DONNA! DONNA!? WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!!!! **_WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE_**!!!!!" I screamed and I tackled her down and we hit the ground!!

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"MR. CULLENS IS COMING HOME!!!!"

"SHIT!!!! Wait…really?" Donna screamed and raised her eye brow at me.

"YES!!!" I screamed and started to panic wildly because I'd be screwed! Dead! Done for!

"WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!? HUH!? WHAT DO WE DO!? **_KIRA, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!"_** Donna screamed and my breathing became small and quick!

"SHUT UP!!! We have to get rid of all these people first. Then we have to clean up, and-and-and we have to get out of here!!" Donna screamed.

"How did he find out!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" I screamed.

"How are we going to do all of this!?"

"I don't know!! I'm--or we--are SO DEAD!!! Mr. Cullens is going to rip out my heart and laugh over my dead body!!"

Donna looked up on the ceiling and saw those water spraying things that react when a fire happens. And she didn't know why those things were in a house, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Ok. I know how to get these people out," she said as she went inside, got on a chair, and got out her new lighter and she lit it and put it close.

Then it went off that instant and Mr. Cullens' place was soaked from the water sprays on the ceiling and tainted with beer, chocolate, popcorn and every other snack we ate and we invented too. Mr. Cullens' nice white furniture was ruined! It was all destroyed! The floor was wet and sticky and the windows were smudgy with grease, and all that was once beautiful was now ruined!

Ruined!

Ruined!

But I didn't care anyway! Everyone was quickly evacuated and they got into thier cars and drove down the road.

"Plan A went by very good."

"What's plan B?"

"Don't know yet!"

"Let's just ditch!"

"Ok!"

I was about to run towards the door when I forgot my scarf upstairs.

"Ok. Ok. You go ahead and drive down the road and then I'll run down and that way we have a clean escape. Ok?"

"Ok!" Donna ran out and I went upstairs.

I tripped on the stairs, but kept running and I went into Mr. Cullens' room and found my scarf on his desk and I heard the phone ring.

I looked at Caller Id and it said: Bella Swan.

And I wondered who she was, but I ignored her call and after it stopped ringing it said: Missed Call.

I got my scarf and put on my coat and got my bag and was about to run out of the room, when I heard a car pull up. (Oh, shit! Shit! Shit! Oh god! NO! NO! NO! Oh shit!) I looked out and saw a silver Mercedes.

I covered my mouth and was FREAKING OUT!!! Freaking out! Freaking out!

Mr. Cullens is going to KILL ME!!

I heard the door open.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Wait for it....

"_**OH MY GOD**_!!!"

I heard him yell and closed my eyes tightly and this was just a huge nightmare that I did't want to tangle myself in! Why did I have to be so cruel!?

(I'm **_SO_** screwed…)

So I did what someone else would've done!

I hid in his closet and prayed he won't find me and kill me.

I sighed and stayed silently and heard him ravage through some stuff downstairs and he threw something against the wall! (He's SO pissed.) Then I felt I was one of those help-less girls in horror movies who couldn't do anything but hide and whimper in fear and just sit and cry, until death comes.

He came to his bedroom and looked around and…he seemed to be sniffing around for something he thinks that's here, and I think he was looking for me. Then he came for the closet doors and opened them. The light hit me. I felt so...so...so cold.

I was scared!

I expected to be burned by cussing words, or slapped across the face with his hands, but none came. And he was probably gonna beat me some time later. I couldn't open my eyes and I was too scared to talk. Or whimper in fear.

"I knew you'd be here, Kira. Come on out," he said and he gave a very, very, very small grin and he let me crawl through. I could feel the air tense between us and my lungs got tight and my hand rolled into fists and turned white.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle whispered, and he gave another smile. I kept my head down, and I was still expecting something horrifying.

"Alright….go ahead. Call the cops. It would be right, I guess," I said folding my arms, and I can remember the guilt that I thought about earlier.

I looked at Mr. Cullens and he had a very disappointed look, and he was absolutely upset.

"**_Kira! You're not to tell me what I should or should not do!_**

**_Understand!?_**

**_What's wrong with you? Every time we meet, you believe everything is going to go wrong when you see me! Or maybe even get worse! You plan! You calculate! You organize a scheme for me, and for what!?_**

**_To lose my car!? Get me fired!? To try and chase me away and send me off!? Is that it!? Chase me off!? Why do you hate me!?_**

**_Well!? I-I don't understand you, Kira! You see what's there, but sometimes you can be so wrong! You can be SO wrong, Kira! This, I will not tolerate any longer! I will not_**!" he shouted at me!

All the rage bottled up within my Biology teacher was unleashed, like fire hiding in a closet with a cup of gasoline in it's hand. The heat from his breathe, was making me get on my last nerve.

"I want to know why you hate me! All I wanted….w-was to be c-closer, Kira!" he said with rolled fists.

I snapped my eyes open and I growled like a wild wolf and I was about to slap him or something!

"**_That's the deal! I don't want anybody pushing themselves into me life! _**

**_That's why, like, Donna's my only friend because she sticks beside me, but she doesn't get too personal or beyond that! That's what got me uncomfortable! YOU! Why are you following me!? Why do always ask questions that I don't understand and hate!?_**

**_Dude, I don't understand what your problem is…but that's why I'm trying to break you down by doing all those bad stuff I've done for the past 2 weeks! I thought that if I did those bad stuff to you, you'd hate me forever and leave me alone for the rest of my life! Leave me alone!_**

**_I don't want you in my life_**!" I screamed, with all my hidden fury.

Carlisle's POV

That _**stung**_….so….bad.

I've been a fool all along.

Putting thoughts on how Kira would love me, like the way I love her now. But she did not appreciate the way I've been acting around her and that was something I can understand completely now that she's explained it.

I've been…stalking her so obsessively lately, and she's noticed and it made her uncomfortable and scared.

She feared me.

I wondered why she hated me, but it was now answered and there was no fight to hide the truth, I guess. But if only she knew how much I felt for her, and I wondered what would happen if I told her right now.

I choked," K-Kira, I-I don't really know what to say...really. I guess there r-really is nothing to say at this point. I understand what you mean, and from now on…I'll leave you alone to do what you do best. I'll let you be....."

A massive strike hit me....like a bomb.... and it was called '_Heartbreak_'.

I letting her slip by me. She was leaving me.

Should I deny love when it visits me?

But I've gone too far, and I have to let her go.

Maybe this is how Edward felt when he was leaving Bella behind.

A hole had been pierced through my dead heart.

"Do you hate me now!?" Kira asked quickly and was wanting an answer.

And this was the moment that would not let me pass by, and I bit my lip and gulped. (Should we deny love when it visits?) I thought.

But this was it.

The moment I wanted to have with Kira ever since I admitted to myself that I did love her and wanted her so badly.

I shook my head," **_No_**."

She gasped and almost fell over, and it made me slightly chuckle when she got annoyed and nearly punched through the wall with her fist. She was having a small fit with my answer, and it amused me. Kira was pissed off!

"**_What's wrong with you_**!? Huh!? I stole your car, money, belongings, and ruined your car, house, and furniture!! I almost could've put your job off for a month!! I dropped a bottle of shampoo on your car! I threw a massive party at your house without your permission when you went after that van without knowing!! " Kira screamed at me, but I looked into her gorgeous eyes. Her eyes kept getting more beautiful.

"Kira, you don't have to be like this. You live in this world filled with hate and fun. You're fun at all times, but it's the people that hate."

"I just don't get you!"

"Kira, what kind of life have you known? It seem that y-you're used to having people hate you. At some times in our lives, the world isn't a cruel place. Some people do like you...Kira and that's the truth."

"Ha, that's all I've ever known. People at school hate me. The other teachers at my school hate me. The neighbors hate me. The police hate me! Hell, even my own parents hate me. They all do. It's what I grew up knowing…." Her voice cracked.

"Well, I don't hate you," I said carefully, and I felt sorry for Kira. I could not hate her, but pity her. All she ever wanted was to know what love feels like. There was no compassion for her anywhere. Kira snarled at me.

"**_WHY!? Why don't you hate me!?!?"_** She screamed. I growled.

(OMG!! What's he going to say!?! Next chapter's coming up soon.)


	10. OMG

Chapter 10

Your POV:

"_**Because I love you SO much**_!!"

He yelled at me and this shocked me and I gasped and he suddenly grasped my shoulders to prevent me from backing away and his hot breathe breathed into my neck. This is not what I was suspecting for him to say.

"W-What?" I asked with disbelief and my breathing became short and shaky and I was slightly choking. My chest got tight, and my throat suddenly became sore. Mr. Cullens seemed to be shocked that he said that himself, and his grip got more loose on me.

"_I-I love you_…" he said pleadingly as if he wanted for me to desperately understand, and I felt….like I did. I only knew the world as hell, but he showed me the way to heaven. He was the first person to show compassion towards me.

I shook away from his grip, as if upset and my breathing became long and hard and I began to rub my temples, and I looked up at Mr. Cullens, and he seemed to be shocked at my response from him. This just couldn't be. When I first saw him, I thought he was like all the other people in this world. But he was different. He did not welcome hate into his life easily like all the other people, and he was more serene. He was cloudless.

He didn't see me as a monster, but as something else.

**_Carlisle's POV_**:

She shook away from my hands and I felt that she was quite uncomfortable from my sudden reaction, and I felt very, very, very ashamed. More ashamed that I usually had been throughout my 300 years of life. This suddenly turned into hell for me. I gulped, and was very much upset and angry with myself, and what I had come to be. I had fallen in love with my student, and I dove too deep into...love.

And I knew I had crossed over the forbidden boundaries, where a teacher falls desperately and madly in love with his student, and the results were in front of me. The end had found me and there was no escape.

Kira Howl.

A woman that I wanted to so desperately love me back, as I her. But instead of maddening love, Kira had suddenly come to fear me, and that's something I did not like. And it's something I wish I had never knew. Kira seemed to burst out in tears, which I also feared.

I closed my eyes. (Don't cry...) I pleaded.

"You love me?" Kira asked in a whisper, and I nodded pathetically and Kira put her hands down at her sides and gave me a death glare like she was going to commit murder or something worse. I was fearful at the moment.

All the times I had seen Kira Howl, she had been either quite or fiercely happy and joyous about something, maybe a scheme against me. Ha. But when Kira faced me, she was deadly silent and angry more than I had ever seen her and her expressions were mostly unforgettable and hurtful. She had that homicidal expression, and I was expecting to get slapped or yelled at.

"You love me?" Kira repeated in a hush and growling tone and her eyes got even more darker in lust, like she was a vampire as well as I.

Gulping, I nodded helplessly and I bit my lip and nodded and whispered," Yes…"

"You love me...?" Kira choked and another tear fell from her eyes.

This was killing me, and sooner or later I couldn't take anymore of it. This was torture.

"**_How much do you love me_**…?" Kira asked chokingly.

A small shine of hope in my dead heart bloomed, and she was asking me because she was…interested in me as well?

Maybe?

Hopefully.

But sometimes it can always be a stupid thought. Still she waited for an answer and I was in a deep and painful flush in front of her, and yet I gave a small smile.

"I didn't call the cops on you, because if I did…I wouldn't see you again," I responded and it was a good point. She did so many things to me, but I didn't care because I was madly in love with her…so much. I had suffered for her. And I would do it again, if I must.

"God, please...I'm begging you. D-Don't leave me..." I pleaded.

I had been so alone all these years, and I can still remember when I tried to commit suicide. To destroy myself, and I can still remember the impact of the earth when I had fallen. And I was still in this world. Maybe for a reason.

"Please....Kira....just-just don't...."

"Say it again," Kira whispered and she came close to me, and my saddened eyes looked at her with some happiness.

"**_I love you_**," I whispered and she came to me and was only 12 inches away and her small hands reached to my hands. She touched my hands and brought them to her soft and rosy cheek.

"How much!?" Kira repeated with a growl and her eyes glared at me like a wild lion herself. Her breathe quickened, and with that sudden reaction I came crashing down into her sweet lips, and ones I've so desperately dreamed and wanted so badly and for so long!

So long! I shut my eyes tight, to savor this sweet moment that I waited for. I moaned and my hands tightened, and softly crushed her beautiful skin.

She moaned and I cupped her cheeks and moaned! (_Kira! I've wanted you so much_!) I growled at the sensational wild lust that I had for her. And to my surprise her lust seemed to be even more wild than mine. Kira was suddenly loose, and she nearly fell into my arms, and my head began to spin. My world was spinning and it was wonderful. And I was so glad I not addicted to blood. For I would not easily control myself.

"Mr. Cullens! I-I…" Kira stuttered.

"_CARLISLE_! Kira call me by my first name, please!" I yelled out as my mouth was at her neck and she shivered. Kira shuddered and her hands tightened.

But it wasn't out of anger, it was from being out of control with this lust that's been driving me wild! I knew my eyes turned from gold to a sudden black and it was because she was so aggressive! God, she smelled so good!

"Carlisle!" Kira exhaled and her hands were clawing at my back uncontrollably! I began to kiss her lips, which mostly made me devour them with lust, and my hands held tightly onto her arms, and I pressed my body against hers.

**_Your POV_**:

I'm…making out with my teacher.

Thought I'd never do that.....

Hm...

Carlisle, the name he wanted me to call him, was all over me. But I changed rolls and I was all over him and he was suddenly acting like a tortured animal suffering helplessly and so wildly and painfully from his brutal and merciless master!

Oh, god!

Which got me abit turned on, and he was suddenly growling at me even louder!

"Kira!" he howled as he suddenly took off his jacket and threw it on the ground, and this was so **HOT**! His hands worked magic, and he was fast.

"How much d-do you love me!?" I breathed.

I was getting wet fast from under my skirt, and as he did my hands traveled to my sexy black tank top he began to kiss my neck. I softly hesitated and thought about what I was doing for a second, but I took off my tank top anyway! He was my first.

Nothing covered my chest except my grey and black bra which cupped up my breasts. Carlisle suddenly looked up at me, and--paused for the longest time. His eyes were wild and unpredictable, and this made me shudder, and my body was heated up.

Kinda freaked me out.

"Carlisle?" I questioned and a bit worried he was trapped in some sort of perverted day dream, which I thought was sexy.

He ran towards me!

"Carlisle, what are you doing!?" I shrieked as he nearly tackled me onto the bed and growled, and I gasped fast and hard as he kissed down and in between my half-covered breasts that were protected by my only sexy lingerie. My fingers slithered to his beautiful golden hair and grasped it hard! His legs were in between mine, and I could feel the buttons on his shirt that I was undoing one at a time, and his hands caressed my waist.

"Carlisle! You're going way to fast! Carlisle!" I breathed in and out and my stomach was doing flips of excitement! (Dear god!) My stomach was doing gymnastics! But even though I told him it was fast, I didn't want him to stop. I don't want him to stop.

Then I flushed as he tore away my shirt off my bare skin, and Carlisle literally tore it off and threw it on the ground like it was toxic!

It lay ripped on the ground, and it was my favorite one too!

Damn, he better buy me a new one.

"Carlisle slow down! Slow down! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! Carlisle!" I hollered at him, but he ignored me and he starved hungrily over my red, grey, and black lingerie that was my small and only defense!

(Holy crap, he's going for it!)

I blushed, and I felt that I was being raped! If I was, I was going to let him anyway. God this was so hot! My legs got tense! Carlisle snarled.

"Carlisle, please!" I breathed, and one conscience of me was begging for him to take me, but the other said to wait.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, please…" I moaned out loud and I slightly gasped as he was taking off his belt from his pants.

My knees slowly went to his waist and in between his legs I felt his erection come and he lifted me up by his strong hands and unhooked the strap in the back of the bra and his chest pounded on mine and he let it slip down. He was hard between my legs, and that only made my heart race faster than ever.

"Carlisle, just--just," I moaned as I couldn't finish my sentence. His cold rough hands went to my stomach and traveled up my waist, and to my breasts. I suddenly pulled him close to me, he grunted, as I grabbed onto his gorgeous hair, and I was getting more wet.

"No, please, Carlisle. Not yet…" I grunted. I hated myself for doing that.

"Kira, oh god, y-you have no idea how s-selfish you a-are!" Carlisle breathed heavily on my neck and continued," Ignoring the wishes that I so desperately want!" he grunted as his legs were placed on the sides of my thighs and his shirt was now rugged and he made me blush.

Damn, he was sexy.

"Carlisle, I think you're just a little bit way--"

I couldn't finish my sentence as we both heard the door crash open! We laid there for a second, and then we had time to react! Carlisle and I both freaked out and got dressed. He easily put his jacket and everything, easily.

But for me, it was hard because I had a ripped skirt and I think Carlisle broke my bra strap too! Carlisle tucked his shirt in his pants and he put his belt back on. I got my shoes on and Carlisle was moving! I also snatched the scarf.

Just in time, Chief Swan came in!

I widened my eyes in horror!

(Crap...!_

He snarled at me.

"Kira Howl…you're under arrest."


	11. Oh No It Didn't!

_**Chapter 11**_:

I was arrested!

I was arrested!

"Carlisle!" I yelled back as three policemen came in and took me away, and Chief Swan was cursing at me. He finally caught me. He caught me!

Finally Chief Swan figured it out. He finally figured out that I did all of those things to Carlisle, and for all those crimes, I was to be put to court and they're going to discuss what's going to happen to me. But that's not what I was worried about. I was worried about Carlisle and Donna!

"Chief, I really think you're being a bit harsh! She's only a teenager! It's hard when it comes to her age! Even in these hard times!" Carlisle shouted.

"Teenager exactly! A delinquent! I've seen all of them around here, but not as worse as her! Her record is bigger and longer than history!" Chief Swan said and giving Carlisle of all list of what I've done for the past years. My criminal record couldn't match up to Santa's Christmas list!

"Doesn't her parents have a say in this!?" Carlisle questioned, and I closed my eyes and remembered my parents.

I cringed and let my head fall.

(Shit….)

"Parents? Parents?" Chief Swan repeated and realized," Dr. Cullen….." Chief Swan began to grieve," Her parents are gone. They died in late June," Chief Swan said as he put some cuffs on me, but did it with a sad expression. This was his job, and I had to do whatever the cops wanted me to do.

"We gave her a light warning and she promised she'd stay out of trouble, and the court decided on it. But she broke that oath, so now…it's going to be tough to put her where she finally belongs. But we'll all decide soon, somehow."

Carlisle looked at me in disbelief, and I put my head down and when I looked at him, he felt so sorry. I was an orphan. And now he knew. He looked at me, and he was sympathetic. Almost heartbroken for me too. But I didn't need anyone's pity, not even Donna's.

And my foster parents cared, but they weren't my real parents.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"You're high school friends down the road were saying what an awesome party Kira Howl was throwing at the Cullen's house. Well, it was mostly the whole school that chatted about it," the Chief explained to me with a curious raised brow.

I gave a small smile as I put my head down and secretly congratulated myself for throwing the biggest part of the year.

They lead me to the car, and I gave Carlisle one last look before I was put inside the police car and there was a voice inside my head that Carlisle was about to do something that wasn't human. I didn't know if it was a sign or something, but I just sensed it. It was weird and I shuddered. Because his eyes were black the last time I saw them, but they were a deep golden-brown.

_**And So On**_:

I've been arrested and was sitting in the back seat of a police car, and had left Carlisle standing at his house door with a very angry and disappointed look on his face when I looked back, and it started to rain hard. This was the day of reckoning.

Like always in Forks, Washington, it rained. Chief Swan drove off in his own car and two other men took me away and we set off to the police jail, and to put me into a cell until judgment. I didn't know what I was going to tell Donna.

Oh god, I was glad that she was ok and not where....I was at the moment.

But I was glad that she was safe, and not with the cops.

I've finally come to regret doing all those things to Carlisle and it broke my heart that he had reported it too! But I don't think he meant it at all. But I think I might have too, if those horrible things were done to me and wondered who the hell it was for about two weeks now!

And I guess those other people reported me, and I can't blame them. Well, this was the end of the road for me. At least Donna was safe.

"Hey Officer! How long is this ride!?" I asked, and he looked back at me.

"Not long!" he yelled back at me.

"How long do I have to stay in jail!?" I was curious.

"It all depends on--"

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CRRRRAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

The car drove off the side of the road and was suddenly flipped over and was thrown swiftly by something and the two policemen were whirled around in front with their seatbelts kept them down and blood was poured everywhere. I was jerked forward and my the belt gave a burn to my skin and I clutched onto the seat tightly. My head smashed up against th window. I began to scream!

Like big bloody birds hitting everything it could touch in this small space in the car! The blood smelled like sweet and hard iron all at the same time, and mixed with some little disgust too. I cringed and screamed as loud as I could. The car began to skid across the road.

"_**Hold on**_!" yelled the policeman driving!

Their blood was still splattered across the room and I screamed as loud as I could! Blood was thrown into the air. Even mine! (Shit!) I thought. My hair swooshed around and my head was bashed against the seat too.

My seat belt strap suddenly broke and released me! I gasped and it doomed me to my horrible and long torment of being evilly thrashed and bashed around in the back! The small glass pieces began to rip me to shreds. (God, help me!) I screamed loudly in my mind as loud as I could, but then nothing came from my mouth I noticed. The two men were probably dead by now!

For some time my little world in the police car was swooshed around in a magnificent red and darkness, and it made me crash against the windows making several cracks and dents in the seats. My body began to ache and rip in pain.

"_**Help me**_!" I screamed finally!

I couldn't help myself from pain because my hands were tied behind my back and I could feel warm blood trickle slowly down one side of my mouth and fear took me as if I knew that blood was overflow in my mouth.

(Stop this hellish void…!!) I thought to myself and wished it would come true.

And the pain of being thrown around was….challenging in a way that I thought had never existed on so many levels! (Oh god!) I closed my eyes as tightly as I could!

For what seems to be hours of rolling and tumbling, and then it stopped and was left to stand on the right side of the car and broken glass was on the side of my body and it hurt so bad! My vision began to get blurry and I coughed.

"Oh god! Help me! Somebody help me!" I screamed and blood was on my face and the abominable pain was unwinding! My wrathful and high screams didn't stir the policemen up front, because they were dead. They were dead. Dead.

"Somebody help meee!" I called out and couldn't breathe, because blood overflowed within it. I arched forward and my wrists were slightly bleeding, because the hand-cuffs were cuffed tightly. My arms and wrists were red and purple.

My eyes widened as something powerful tore off the car door and two hands reached inside for me and touched my hands. A bright light tore through the darkness and I was blinded by it, but grateful.

"P-Please get me out!" I begged helplessly and was brutally crushed by the broken chair that was pushed up against me and trapping me! It hurt so bad!

The side of the car was dented inward and that part was crushing me along with broken glass that stuck into my waist that tore my clothing! (Get me out! For the love of god!) I cried out.

"Hold still, Kira!" the man said, and my eyes beamed open with joy and took all of my concentration of the pain and to Carlisle!

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Please get me out!" I screamed in pain and I noticed that I could barely breathe since the dent was coming down into my waist and hugging my chest, and I seriously couldn't breathe!

"SShh! Kira, hold still. I'll make it better! Hold still," Carlisle soothed and he put his hand on the dent and pushed it away! My mind was in a whirr and I didn't know how strong he was, but he was! It was like the car doors were pillows, and they were easy to push and control. It was no problem for him! My eyes widened. (How the hell did he do that!?) My waist and chest were released and I could breathe. My body was numb.

"Get me out! Get me out! Please!?" I begged and hugged his arms, and Carlisle softly pulled me out and I whimpered. His strength stretched my body from the car and it moved my bones and torn skin!

I soon fell fast asleep, and was joyous the pain sustained.

_**And So On**_:

My mouth was clean from the blood, the stench was clean and pure again, and my body felt soft bandages that covered many torn parts of my body that still ached and wreathed in an endless pain. I opened my eyes and found myself safe in the bed of Carlisle's room and instead of fear like last time, I was more happy than ever.

(Carlisle…where are you?)

My head was pounding hard, as if it was being busted on some sort of metal! My hands were wrapped around with little white bandages, but a red liquid still showed through them and I could tell it was blood. I gulped.

(Carlisle) My mind was still in a whirr and I had no idea if I could speak anymore after what I had been through in the police car.

"Carlisle…." I whispered weakly through my scratched throat and begged that he heard me, and he did! I could still talk!

"_**KIRA**_!!" Carlisle exclaimed as he came at the door and he swiftly dove at the side of the bed on his knees.

"Thank god, Kira, you're alive! I was worried out of my mind! You have no idea what kind of state of drama and stress I've been in through the past 15 hours! I was so scared! Ugh, I was so...so scared!" he yelled and held my hands hard, but he had to be careful because they were bandaged up and they could bleed again. I was grateful that Carlisle was there to keep me from bleeding.

"Carlisle…what happened?" I asked and rubbed my hands together and remembered the car crash, and what Carlisle did to get me out. I just needed an explanation of how he did it, since it is metal.

"Your car crashed, and the policemen called the Ambulance and they took you in the hospital. They took you out of the car carefully, and I took care of you at the hospital, and after that the police tried to take you away, I didn't let them. You passed out and took you in my house."

I narrowed my eyes and wondered why…he was telling me lies! Lies, I tell you! I didn't know that Carlisle was able to lie to me, and even to my face.

"The policemen and the ambulance took me out of the car?" I asked him again and maybe he would tell me something else.

Carlisle nodded.

"No they didn't. You did," I said with a serious tone, and I already knew that he wasn't telling the truth. I knew what I saw.

Carlisle blinked and I looked at my hands, and I remembered that he tore off that car door and pulled me out himself!

"How did you do that? I saw you…pull off the door by yourself! It was, like, all crackled together, and mashed together and yet you pulled it off without breaking a sweat! How did you do that!?" I asked with disbelief and Carlisle seemed to be very breathless and I still wanted an explanation!

"There are just some things…in this world that I can't really explain and I-I promise you, Kira…you'll know. Ok?" Carlisle pleaded with me, and I was already getting impatient but sighed in defeat.

"What about the police?"

"They've decided on some stuff…"

"I'm on probation, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"That's not a surprise…" I said rolling my eyes and I asked," So how long do I have to stay in bed?"

"For about 2 weeks…" Carlisle said and he held my hands, and for some reason I think he was telling me something I didn't want to know.

_**And So On**_:

For the past 2 hours, Carlisle was doing all sorts of stuff that would get my better and all the time he was, he was hiding something from me. And he was really smooth about it too, and I really didn't like liars, even if I was a liar too. But he had a great poker face.

(Carlisle…what are you hiding from me?)

He was acting really weird and it wasn't like him and this was making me just a little bit uncomfortable. There was something chilling about him, but that's what made him a bit attractive too but…it took a bit of a frightful chill to me too.

Then Carlisle came in and checked up on my bandages and he wrapped another one on my wrist, and I gave a small sigh. I couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"Carlisle?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked, and softly pulled my wrist away from his hands. When I did, Carlisle sighed and he weaved his fingers together and he looked down, feeling ashamed.

"What did you do?" I asked seriously.

Carlisle looked at me and his deep brown golden eyes seemed to be very sorrowful and hurtful. He bit his lip, and for some reason I think his two front teeth were quite longer than they had to be, and he stayed silent and this was slightly freaking me out.

"Kira, when I tell you the truth…I always try and tell a lie to you…."

"Then don't lie to me. Tell me what you did when I was in the crash…" I asked and gave him a look and curiosity was gripping me. The silence was very strange and Carlisle rubbed his temples and brushed his golden hair back.

Carlisle gathered his breathe and held my cold and pale and terribly sliced hands and looked at me with teary sorrowful eyes.

"_People…in Forks…think you died_."

I covered my mouth and shouted," What!? Why did they think that!? How did they think that!? What the hell happened!? Carlisle!! What about the whole ambulance thing with the cops and everything!? What did you do!?"

Carlisle looked like he was in pain.

"I-I-I staged y-your death, Kira, and it was the only way I could get you away from court, jail, and prison!" He began to shake uncontrollably," I couldn't live with myself if I saw you behind bars and would never see you again!!" Carlisle said with his hands gripped on the bed sheets and he put his head down and sighed.

"What about the car door and the police? Hmm? Won't they get your fingerprints and everything like that? You still didn't answer my question!" I demanded and Carlisle put his head down and sighed, I guess this was harder for him that he had thought. (What are you keeping from me!?) I bit my lip.

"Do you want to know the reason why I faked your death? Do you want to know how I got you out of there? Do you…really want to know why and how I did all of those things for you? Just to keep you with me?"

I nodded. He put his head towards me and gave a convulsing shiver but hid it carefully as I saw Carlisle's long white fang-looking teeth again, and he gave a small sorrowful grin at me as a tear ran down his eye and his onto my, now, cold and pale hand.

"Carlisle..."


	12. Oh Yes It Did!

Chapter 12

"I'm so sorry…" Carlisle whispered and this was making me frustrated and angry at the same time too! I was tired of this. But at the same time, I was scared of what Carlisle was really....capable of.

"Kira, please don't do this to me. I'm so sorry, and there is nothing I can do to beg for your forgiveness! I w-was just so damn obsessed a-and selfish to keep you with me and away from the world…and all that you love. I just wanted you so badly...."

Tears were streaming down. I inhaled and put my head down, and I was....touched that Carlisle loved me this much.

"Carlisle, I think I understand why you took me away, but we could've met at school and at other times over the weekend. I just don't understand why you had to steal me away from the world and why you're so…scared right now."

Carlisle looked at me, and his eyes said 'I hate myself for doing this to you,' and this was not the Carlisle I knew. The Carlisle I knew was confident, sincere, passionate, forgiving, and absolutely the father-figure I love to see.

"Kira, can I-I ask you 2 questions before I give the answers to you?" Carlisle whispered.

"Yes….." I whispered, and was sure that whatever he was going to ask was going to make me happy and satisfied.

His hands were petting my unnatural cold knuckles and he gulped and cleared his throat, and I waited patiently. The room around us grew dark and so did his eyes, and the color of a pure soft caramel gold disappeared. It was so silent the soft beating grew deeper in my heart, but I couldn't hear his.

"Do you love me?"

The number one question that couples ask to one another happily on a bright day, but this was a question that I could've easily answered…but was too shaken to do so, and this resulted that…I did love him anyway. I shook my head, happily at him.

(Are you seriously asking that question?)

I thought to myself with a very, very, very small satisfying grin and I softly bit my lip and looked back at Carlisle.

"Do you love me as much as I love you?" Carlisle asked again and it was amusing to see him worried, but there was no need to worry at all.

"Yes…" I whispered through my lips.

Carlisle looked at me with so much satisfaction, that I slightly gasped as my favorite caramel gold color returned to his eyes and I smiled. Carlisle pulled me close and put his cold hands on my shoulders. He was grateful for that answer.

"A-And do y-you promise me…promise me that you'll never…you'll never ever run away from me? That you'll never leave me...promise me that!" Carlisle asked….so desperately with his hands clutching onto my shoulders even harder than they already were.

"Yes."

I have answered Carlisle's questions and now he had to answer mine, and this was making me nervous. But all at the same time, I loved it! So much!

"Now to have you answer my questions….." I said and I put my hands on his shoulders too, and he sighed with a smile.

"How did you pull off the door? Why did you lie to me? Why did you fake out my death and take me away?" I asked smoothly, without anger at all towards Carlisle.

Carlisle's eyes were now…a smooth caramel gold and black mixed together and this was a heartwarming moment for him.

"I'm dead…" he answered, and I gave him a stare. It's as if Carlisle was speaking the truth and he did seem quite serious of his answer.

"What? What do you mean? You're not dead…I-I mean you're right here. Your…I mean, what are you…?" I trailed off in a questioning tone and Carlisle sighed and his hands rubbed on my shoulders.

"Kira….I'm not mortal. I'm not human. I'm immortal."

"S-So what are you then?"

"V-Vampire…" he breathed and this was making my head hurt, and I was wondering if he was joking or not. Wasn't that line suppose to be in horror/romantic movies or something like that? Carlisle looked at me, as if he really meant it. (Vampire?) I repeated in my head. I shook my head, and replayed that 'word' in my head again. My hopes in getting true answeres vanished, and I was disappointed.

"So…you're a vampire?" I asked and gave a big grin, and maybe this was a joke. Then I gave a small, tiny chuckle.

"What?"

"Ok. Ok. You're a vampire and Carlisle…you expect me to believe it?" I asked," Carlisle! I-I wanted an a-answer. Not a joke about a mythical dead creature of the night."

"Well, Kira, you're looking at a dead mythical creature of the night, and not long ago you kissed one also," Carlisle chuckled. "Me…"

I gave a frown. "Prove it…"

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_:

"Holy shit! I kissed a vampire! Holy shit!" I said pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth even faster!

I had to rethink this over.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Everyone thinks I'm dead! I kissed a vampire! Everyone thinks I died in the car crash! I'm dating a vampire! What am I going to tell Donna!? I kissed a vampire!? Holy shit! What about my reputation at school!? I kissed a vampire!"

I explained it all over again in my head and out loud too, and Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed being entertained by my howl and yells of total and weird and uncontrollable disbelief. I giggled.

"Kira are you alright!?"

"I'm fine!" I shouted and smiled and collapsed on the bed and with my hand on my head tangled with my hair.

"Kira--"

"I'm totally fine! I mean, why wouldn't I be!? I'm totally chilled out! I mean, there is no reason to panic at all!" I yelled and giggled again.

"Kira--"

"I'm in love with a vampire!? A vampire is in love with me!? Holy crap! Oh my god…this is SO cool!"

Carlisle came up and wrapped his arms around me, and I shivered at his cold grip. The word 'vampire' solved everything for me, and it was the key answers to my questions and I gasped for breathe.

But after 15 seconds in his arm, I immediately calmed down and Carlisle kissed the top of my head and his chin was resting on top of it. I bit my lip and turned towards him and looked at his caramel eyes.

"But Carlisle….I'm going to keep my promise," I whispered and his cold hands were placed on my cheeks.

"Thank you…"

_**And So On**_:

I asked Carlisle so many questions, and he told me everything that I would like to know. Even history, facts, places, and everything he's been through all of his 300 years of long life in America. Carlisle was a man that has been calm and independent, and he also told me that there was others such as Edward and Bella in the world!

And their daughter!

(Writer: Sorry for all those 'Edwards Fans' out there! It's my story…!) There was also Rosaline, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice, but they were in Italy.

Then we decided to turn on the TV and to the News.

_**Reporter**_:

_Not long ago, a terrible accident happened to a police car on Highway 23 and the two police officers up front were killed. They were delivering a young woman, Kira Howl, but she has suddenly disappeared from the vehicle. The police car was found on the side of the road and she was nowhere to be found when they searched it, but Chief Swan says it was no accident._

Chief Swan: _We've done some serious investigation and we found traces of her blood and her DNA, and another set of DNA as well. We have no idea whose it is, but we're still doing some match samples. We believe that this was a set up, and now that girl is running loose! We have to find her and catch her as soon as possible, before she causes even more trouble in this town!_

Carlisle growled and I sighed.

"He never gives up does he!?" I snarled.

"Apparently not."

"What are we going to do?" I asked and felt Carlisle's grip grow tighter on my arms, and I felt that soft rumble in his chest. Carlisle was growling at Chief Swan's announcement, and was not pleased.

"We're going to Phoenix," he said and I looked at him. Carlisle was not joking!

"What!?"

"After that we're going to go to Alaska."

"Why not stay here? Chief Swan will be searching the woods, streets, and the alley ways. I know him, don't worry. He'll probably search all of North American for me! What I do know is that he won't give up, but I can take care of myself."

"H-How long do you want to stay here?" Carlisle asked and agreed to my decision, and I gave a smile at our cooperation.

"Long enough…" I said hopefully, and Carlisle sighed in defeat and he softly kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"We have to be even more careful than ever. Just remember, Kira, that you're in my care now. Ok? A vampire is taking care of you, and….that would be the ultimate protection, isn't it? But we have to be careful anyways, and we have to keep a distance from the town. And that way you'll always be here...." Carlisle whispered, and I just loved his compassion towards me.

"Yea, totally…Though it's going to be quite tough."

"Indeed."

Carlisle smiled, and his cold hands traveled to my neck and it made me shiver in a soft and rapid convulsing way, and I smiled that he loved me and would take care of me. He really was the giving one. He was almost like a brother to me. But....

Almost like a husband.

Carlisle left the room and left me in the room alone, and I stared out the window and saw small, tiny flashing red and blue lights of cop cars going all around. That was way in town though. I gave an evil grin. An exciting game between me and the whole entire police academy that was after me! This was probably the biggest challenge I would have to face! It was me against the world!

"I'm being hunted now…" I whispered, and I always loved a challenge.

"But the hunter...becomes the hunted...!" I growled, and I was up for anything.


	13. Oh Come onReally!

Chapter 13

I know that this was something that I wasn't suppose to do, but I wanted to do it any way just because I was bored and I wanted to see Donna and tell her 'see ya later' before I disappeared entirely. I was writing a note for Carlisle and I put it on the counter for him to easily see, and I gave a grin and walked out the door.

_**The Letter**_:

_My beloved doctor/teacher/lover/dude, I went down to Donna's house and wanted to tell her 'later' and I'll be back some time here. There is NO need to worry! I'll be back, and we can do whatever. Ok? Ok._

~Kira.

I had no car so I just walked, and it was a Tuesday at 1:00 in the afternoon, and I knew the school wasn't a good place to look first, so I wanted to try her house. Since I knew Donna pretty well.

It took me about half an hour and I reached her door. I knocked and waited for a response but there was none.

I knocked again.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

(Where is she?) I thought to myself and then decided to try her bedroom window on the back of the house in the backyard. She probably locked herself in her room for reasons that can't be explained.

I jumped over the fence and climbed up on the tree, and it reminded me of Romeo and Juliet almost. I looked through the window and--gasped--!!!!

Donna was on the floor with her hair covering her face and magazines, newspapers, sketch books, albums, and our journal of us on the floor and she still had her PJ's on. I opened her window slightly and heard her mumble something, and I got through and sat on her bed and wondered if she heard me.

"Kira…why did you have to go?" she mumbled, and that line broke my heart and I felt so sorry for what I've done to my only best friend in the whole world.

I touched her head softly, and I bit my lip.

"Donna?" I whispered….and she slightly moved her head to me, and her wet and red eyes met mine. The sun glowed on her face, and I smiled.

"Hey," I said in a whisper and I was slightly choking in my throat.

"Kira?" Donna whispered and her eyes got slightly wide and tears fell.

"Kira! Oh my god! I knew it! I knew you weren't dead!" she screamed and dove into me and gave me a big hug!

I cried too.

"Do you know how long I've been crying my heart out! I thought I lost my best friend! They told me to move on and forget about you and maybe get new friends, but I didn't listen! I didn't listen!"

"I know Donna. I know. I got hurt, but I'm fine now," I said soothingly and Donna looked at my bandages.

"Who helped you?" Donna said, as she looked at my hand.

"Believe it or not…it was Mr. Cullen."

"No way!" Donna said with a smile, and it looked at if she wasn't crying a moment ago. And her eyes were back to normal.

"Yea. H-He faked my death and brought me to his house."

"What? Why is he, like, so madly and SO desperately and endlessly in love with you or something?" Donna said with sarcasm.

I nodded.

Her smiled died.

"Really!? Oh, I knew it! I knew it all along!" she smiled even bigger and I blushed and chuckled at her sudden reaction at my new hot lover. (aka. Your teacher!!)

"Yea, it's SO awesome though!"

"Did you tell him you feel the same way?"

"We told each other by a few kisses…." I said looking away.

"That's the Kira I know!" Donna screamed pointing at me!

"Owww!!! Damn! It must have been really hot! Did he get into your pants?"

"He tore it off actually…." I said with a big smile and blushing at the same time.

"Oh my god! Oh, damn. No way! A man, that is totally our teacher, has raging hormones! I like that," Donna whispered sexily licking her lips.

"Totally, and guess what me and Carlisle--"

"Carlisle?"

"That's his real name…"

"Oh. Sweet. Ok, go on…"

"Me and Carlisle are planning of running away together…"

"Holy shit! Holy shit! You've got to be freakn' kidding me! Holy shit! Running away with each other!? Aw! That's so romantic! That's a big step!" Donna said running her fingers through her hair and her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Carlisle was thinking about going to Phoenix. But I said that we should stay here and maybe plan out some more, and I also wanted to have a chance to see you again," I said and Donna seemed to be in deep thought about something and it got my curious.

"Donna?" I asked, and hope there was a response from her. Donna smiled.

"How about I come with you two!?" Donna asked and I gasped!

(Would Carlisle accept this?) Donna put her hands together as if she was going to pray and looked at me with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Donna…." I trailed off.

"This will be, like, the biggest favor of all!! Remember when you were accidentally locked up in the school? Who got you out?"

"You did…"

"And who distracted the English Teacher, while you were stealing the answers from his computer for your grade?"

"You did…"

"And who went all the way to Oregon to bring back your favorite movie popcorn flavor for our Saturday Movie night for the both of us?"

"You did…"

"And who snuck us in to the Plain White T's Concert when we couldn't get the tickets?"

"You did…"

"And who helped you when you set fire to the new donut shop downtown even though it was actually an accident?"

"You did…"

"And who stole you a dress from your neighbors house and wrapped it up as a gift for you on your birthday because a certain person was broke?"

"You stole that?"

"The point is, Kira, when you were gone, and I thought you were dead. I was SO alone and so helpless. But if we run away together and go out and have freedom, then there would be no problem. Then you and your amazing sexy teacher can go out and screw around, and whatever…" Donna explained.

It did seem like a good plan.

"I'll talk to Carlisle about it. Hey, how about you come with me?" I asked and Donna was beaming with pure excitement!

"Hells yea!" Donna said and we hugged each other. We really were the best friends team we've ever heard of.

Then I heard Donna's room door open, and we looked and it was her mom! She had the phone in her hand and she look SO ticked off!

"Mom….what are you doing?" asked Donna and I was getting uneasy the way Donna's mom was looking at me right now, and I sat up.

"Get away from my daughter!" she yelled and she pulled out a gun! A damn gun! I gasped and was worried of what was about to happen next. (She's definitely from Mars…) I thought and Donna got in front of me.

"Mom! What are you doing!? I mean, I'd knew that you'd lose your cool on day, but not like this! You're not going to shoot my best friend!" Donna shouted at her mom, in the voice of their usual fights.

"You're with a criminal Donna! A pure and evil criminal!"

"So!? I helped her in all of those situations! Everything she did, I helped and was part of the whole thing too! Some of it was even my ideas anyway!" Donna screamed, and her mother gasped with her mouth covering her mouth and tears were in her eyes. Her mom was now getting the real truth now.

"Donna, how could you!? You know better than that! We raised you the best we can, and now look what I get!! A criminal daughter with her partner in crime!"

"Proud of it, babe!!" Donna said and her arm hung around me and I smiled and I had no idea how loyal Donna could be.

"So what are you going to do about it, oh mother dear?" Donna asked with a sly grin and her mother growled.

_**And So On**_:

"I'd known my own mother would kill me in the future, but I did not imagine it would be like this!" screamed Donna.

"I did!" I screamed back at her last sentence and we both ran out the door and into the house parking lot and we jumped in the Jeep that was in the garage.

Donna's mom filled her gun with more bullets and pulled the trigger, and the small and quick bullets shattered the windows and we ducked down. I put in the keys and started the Jeep.

"Donna! Think about what you're doing!" she screamed again and she pointed the gun towards us and stepped forward.

"Please, Donna, you know I love you so much! Please don't leave us! Donna! You're my daughter! Don't you live your family!?" she screamed out again.

Donna was silent.

"Please, Donna, baby girl…" her mother pleaded.

I looked at Donna, and I knew and she knew all this time it was her choice if she wants to stay or not. (What will you choose, Donna?) I thought to myself and her mother still had the gun in the air.

But Donna ignored her screams and pleads and we both drove off in the Jeep and to Carlisle's place.

"God help us," Donna's mother whispered and dialed 911.

_**And So On**_:

"I'm free! This is what I've been waiting for! I'm free! Kira, you have no idea what a big of a favor you did me!" Donna screamed out her joy and I gave her directions to Carlisle's place and I smiled my best friend was with me again.

"I am SO happy for you, I mean, like, for us and all. We're free and there's no one! Absolutely no one and I mean -no one- out there in the world can stop us from taking this chance!" I said with a big smile.

But I spoke too soon.

Red and Blue lights were behind us and I growled. (Donna's mom, whose name escapes me, damn her!! Damn it Chief Swan!) I growled and the cops were behind us, and following us and I bet they already knew who we were!

"Damn it Donna! You're mom radded us out!"

"That bitch! Oh god, I hate her! I hate her so much! Damn it! She always has to take complete freak control of my life because she can't control hers!" Donna growled and she took out a gun that was in the glove compartment and I raised my eye brow.

"Where did you get that?"

"Drug dealer…"

"Lovely!" I said with a smile.

Donna poked her head out the window and shot at the police cars! Their tires shrieked and drove all around and tried to dodge her bullets, and it shattered their windows and one car drove off the road and jumbled down into a ditch and crashed into the water and the officers were meeting their watery grave if they don't get the hell out of there!

The policemen in their cars took out their guns and shot back at us, but luckily Donna hit one of their tires and it popped off and flipped into the air! The car went out of control and hit into two other police cars! One engine met gasoline and fire, and it soon exploded and it made the evening sky light up and the intense fire spread around!

Flame and iron twisted together and made one big show for the simple civilians on the side of the street who wanted to go for a simple walk!!! (Chaos!)

"Don't you just love bonding?" I said with sarcasm as I knew Chief Swan was behind me and dodging Donna's bullets in order to get to me and take me and her to prison with a joyous smile, and Donna nodded at me.

"Donna! I think we're going to have to ditch the car!" I shouted and Donna came back in through the window and took her seat and put her gun in her pocket.

The police cars were about 1 mile away from us.

"What?"

"I think we're gonna have to go another way! Carlisle's house is in the woods, and we are really far from it! We can't blow our hiding spot and I can't let them know that Carlisle helped me! Or else they'll take him to prison too" I shouted and I suddenly turned left and into an alley way, and Donna was squished among the window!

I hit the brakes! We screeched to a sudden stop and both our faces hit the window in front of us!

As the car stopped, we were pulled back to the seats with our own weight and I think I broke my nose! My nose was hurting really bad!

"Did you have to stop so suddenly!? Damn!" Donna groaned and she was touched her forehead and I looked back, and Chief Swan and the whole Police Squad rushed passed us and down the road.

They didn't see us.

"Come on! We have to run from here," I said and we got out of the car.

But I spoke too soon again, and Chief Swan and the S.W.A.T team was right behind him! I had no idea he had so many connections like that! Me and Donna screamed and ran towards the gas station where we usually hang out and there was a bus stop, and the bus was coming too!

What luck we had tonight!

We waited and slapped our hands in the air and it was getting really intense!

"Don't let them get away!" Chief Swan yelled and they took out their guns, but we made it onto the bus.

We quickly put on our bandanas to cover our mouths and our identity. My bandana was black and silver, and Donna's was purple and black.

Our favorite colors.

We got on the bus, and to our surprise the bus only had about 8 people on it, and there was only one thing to do! I looked over at Donna and she nodded, and she put her hand in her pocket where the gun was and I went over to the driver and pulled out a knife and Donna pulled out her gun!

"We're hijacking this bus! None of you sons of bitches try to be heroes! Anyone dares try to call the damn police then--"

"The police are already after us! Ya moron!" I called to Donna.

"Well, no one do anything stupid while--"

"Why would they? You have a gun!" I called to her again and I just wanted to interrupt her just for fun.

"Please! Do not mess up my game here, man!? I'm trying to hijack a bus here!"

"Well, I was just pointing out the obvious."

"Ok. Ok. I get it, really. Now, can you leave me alone to let me do what I gotta do? Can I please not have any disruptions here!? I'm trying to work!" Donna shouted back and she looked at me with her angry eyes. I chuckled.

"SSSooorrrryyyyyy," I whispered back at her with sarcasm. Donna rolled her eyes and looked back at the people, who just blinked.

"Sorry, that was my partner. She always does something to make a scene," Donna said and pointed her gun and I shook my head. I took the driver's spot and look at the review mirror. I growled!

"They're baaaack!" I said and Donna looked out the window, it was the cops and the S.W.A.T. team again!

"These bastards never give up!"

"We'll have to so some stuff to make them back out on chasing us!" I said with my finger up in the air. Donna looked at me and asked," Like what?"

I gave her a mischievous smile and I had to put my evil magic to work!

Carlisle's POV

Only 5 minutes ago I came back from hunting, and this time I got a grizzly bear, not one of my favorites but it had to do. Then I saw a note on the counter and it was from Kira, and it told me she was going into town to meet her very interesting friend Donna.

Which I didn't like at all, not because of her friend, but she was going out in public. What if she gets caught? Then what? But I already know that I'll go through great lengths to take back what's mine.

(Kira, come back to me)

I pleaded in my mind, and a curiosity gripped me as I looked at my television. I grabbed the remote and I turned on the TV.

Just like I predicted, she was there on the Headline News and she was the talk of the town at the moment! (She is so awesome…) I smiled with a grin, and the police and the citizens of Forks were talking of what chaos she and Donna have brought upon town, and this was getting my slightly worried.

Police cars rammed into houses, backyards on fire, the streets stuffed with backed up traffic going for miles and miles, and now they saw that she's hijacked a bus and headed East. That's in my direction! (Kira's coming back home to me…) I thought to myself.

I did truly love her with all my heart. But I had to help her in her sticky situation, so I ran down the road in a flash and just in time I saw the bus come down the road. It screeched to a stop.

Your POV

I was driving the bus and I found it was really, really, really, really hard to drive this damn thing and it made people in the back swish around as I drove. How do people drive this thing!?

I went to the left and the people was thrown to the right, and then I went to the right and everyone was swooshed to the left!

"How the hell do they drive this thing!?" I shouted.

Donna came to me and hung onto the pole to keep her balance. I looked down the road at the end and at the entrance to the forest I saw a tall figure in the bushes. Then I saw Carlisle and gasped, and decided that this was the last stop for everyone so I did a sudden brake!

As I did, everyone in the back was pushed forward and tumbled to the floor. I stopped the engine, and opened the front door and Donna looked at me puzzled.

"Well you all have been a wonderful audience! Thank you for your cooperation, and you all have a good night! And don't forget to tip your cab driver!" I announced loudly to the whole bus and the people slowly got up to their seats.

I smiled and pulled Donna off the bus with me and down into the road and into the darkness where the people couldn't see us anymore.

"What the hell are you doing!? Where are we going!?" shouted Donna and her feet flopped on the ground as I tugged on her arm, as she was being pulled vigorously.

"Carlisle is right there!"

"He knew we were coming?"

"I bet he saw us on the news…!" I said happily and I ran to Carlisle and we were together again, but for how long? Carlisle greeted me by opening his arms and kissing my forehead, as if he hasn't seen me in forever!

"I've missed you….so much," Carlisle whispered in my ear with his strong arms wrapping around me tightly like a Christmas present, and I could painfully hear a tear in his voice like paper, and it made me kick myself for leaving him today in the first place!

I smiled and hugged him back, too. (Oh, Carlisle. What would you do without me?) I thought to myself jokingly and it made me warm to know how much Carlisle missed me. I remembered that Donna was watching us, painfully and how weird it was for her.

"I've missed you too, but I wanted to get Donna, because she's my best friend and I just couldn't leave her behind. So me and her were wondering if she can come with us.."

"Yes. Yes. Of course she can, just as long as your satisfied, Kira. Ok? That's all I ever wanted for you and me," Carlisle said without a second thought and he was so…caring and sweet and it warmed me up.

"I saw you on the News, and the police were after you. I can't believe you shot at police cars, made them horribly explode, set houses on fire, ripped up the streets of Forks, and hijacked a town bus with many terrified citizens," Carlisle said so soothingly and looked at Donna with a fatherly smile, and he kissed my cheek.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to take care of you both…"

"Really? Me and Donna need to find a job or steal cash…"

"There's no need for that. I'll support all of us…"

"Really? Are you just saying that?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, you know that Kira…"

"I lo-love you…" I admitted finally without shame or regret.

"I love you too…" Carlisle said, as I predicted.

"You better…" I said jokingly.

Once again, Carlisle hungrily came in on me and softly kissed my lips, and it was a very soft surprise, but I seriously didn't care. He pressed me close with soft force and my chest came to his and suddenly pulled me off my feet and I just randomly floated in the air kissing my boyfriend/teacher.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. Enough, we have to get going before the cops catch us! Come on, you two weirdoes!"

I looked at Donna as Carlisle was kissing me, and then I had to force myself away from Carlisle and broke away from his grip.

"She's right. We better get going…" I said and Carlisle picked me and Donna up and in 2.5 seconds we were in his living room, and Donna had her eyes wide open for 1 second and looked at me.

"Carlisle's a vampire…" I said with my fingers entwined together.

"Really?"

"Yea," I said smiling.

"When did he say this?"

"Not long ago…"

"Cool," Donna said with a smile.

"I know right!?"

"Ok, let's settle down! I'll get comfortable….and I bet you two will get comfortable too, I bet," Donna said winking at me and Carlisle and I slightly blushed.

Then I was surprised that Donna didn't care about what I said of the vampire thing, but I knew she knew that I was telling the truth. Or did she think that I was joking? Er, oh well! She took in the fact easily, unlike me freaked out and wanted him to prove it.

"So what's the plan? Where are we going to run off to?" I asked, and Carlisle put his hand on my waist and I smiled at him. I sensed that he was very happy with the thought of me and him running away together, with my best friend.

"How about Florida?" Donna said.

"Las Vegas!" I said with a big smile, but Carlisle couldn't go in the sun.

"Wisconsin!" Donna said sitting on the couch.

"Canada!" I suggested.

"How about Alaska?" Carlisle suggested.

"That could be a good place for Carlisle. He's a vampire, and he can't go in the sun. So I think that Alaska would be a good place for him. Away from the sun," I spoke with a fact.

"What? Does Carlisle burn horribly in the sun?"

"He glitters actually. It's really pretty…" I said with a smile.

"I'd like to see that sometime…" Donna said and nudged me with her elbow.

"Ok. So we're going to Alaska!"


	14. Hey, Wait a Minute!

Chapter 14: Farwell

"Kira! Donna! We have to get going! Come on! How long does it take to apply makeup on!? Come on! Kira! Let's go!" called Carlisle, very impatient! Upstairs, me and Donna rolled our eyes and giggled.

"It's SO cute how you two are together. I mean, like, it not weird or anything, but I think it's really sweet," Donna said and put on eye shadow.

"I know, right? He's been....really sweet, but his patience...not so much," I put some pins in my hair.

Then we made our way down. We went down the stairs and then we presented ourselves to Carlisle and I heard him gasp at me.

"What? Did I add too much makeup or something?" I asked and touched my face, and he came to me and took my hands.

He came close and whispered," You're so sexy in that dress...." I looked down at my dress and I had to agree with him, I guess.

We made our way to the car, and got in, and it only took us 45 minutes to get to the bar and we peeked around, and there was no cops. It was only 11:34, so I guess it was a perfect time to come here, but if the cops were here then we'd be SO busted! We got a table and a waitress came around.

"Can I get you guys something?"

"Yes, we'd like some shots, scotch, and some serious margaritas, for the two of us, but not him, because he doesn't drink," I said referring to Carlisle, and he clutched my hand and I smiled at him. But he frowned.

"Kira, darling, I don't think you should drink."

I sighed.

"Please, Carlisle. I can totally take care of myself, so....yea." I defending myself and then the woman came back with the drinks and me and Donna chugged them down, and we drank them down like fish!

"Damn, you can drink!" Carlisle chuckled. "You R so cool! Just lucky to have you, aren't I?" asked Carlisle and he put his hand around me and pulled me closer to his chest, and maybe to show me off to the other guys who cringed.

"Everyone in this room is jealous that I have you," he moaned and he was right, because when I looked up every man in the bar was looking at us and then suddenly looked away and back to thier own business.

"I'm glad," I whispered, and giggled as he shivered.

Donna went up to the DJ that was playing some music and she whispered something to his ear, and I gave her a look.

Donna came back giggling.

_**And So On**_:

"WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" "YEEEAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Me, Donna, and Carlisle were dancing with eachother on the dance floor with strobe lights hitting us from everywhere, and the music was beeping out loud and clear!!

"I'V NEVER HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN MY LIFE BEFORE!!!!" screamed Carlisle, and I laughed as he was having fun!

Donna came back with shots in her hands, and we gulped them down in the dance floor!

"GO GET US SOME MARGARITAS!!" I screamed and Donna went to go get some more, and Carlisle twirled me around and twirled me back towards him and laid me down upon his chest, and he kissed my forehead.

"HOW YA FEELING!?" Carlisle screamed at me, and I shook my head and laughed," I'M TOTALLY DRUNK!! BUT OTHER THAN THAT I'M FINE!!!!!"

Donna came back and she handed me my drink and I gulped some of it, until some asshole came in tumbling down and he knocked into me and spilled some beer on me!

"WATCH IT YOU STUPID INDIVIDUAL!!!" I screamed and Carlisle pushed him away from me, and he fell to the floor, sleeping.

"COME ON, LET'S GO TO OUR TABLE!" Donna screamed and we went over and sat and wiped some sweat off our foreheads.

The music turned down abit, and we could talk normally, but I may have lost my voice screaming, but I didn't care.

"Dude, I forgot how much fun it used to be in a bar like this. Over the summer I remember me and Donna went here, and we had SO much fun. I mean, like, we had so much fun it wasn't even funny!"

"I remember that, hey! Remember the guy who wanted to ask you out, and you have him a phone number that wasn't yours and you never saw him again!" Donna bursted out laughing and I did too, and Carlisle chuckled out our remarkable story.

"He tried to ask you out? Did he ask how old you were?" Carlisle said and touching my hand and I shook my head.

"No. He didn't. He was just drunk, and a total asshole too."

"Did he have dark brown hair, brown eyes, and he looked like a drug dealer?" asked Donna and she looked into the distance.

I narrowed my eyes and whispered," Yea.....why?"

She shook and whispered," He's right there! He's coming this way!"

I jumped and gasped! I looked over and it was the same guy, and he looked more serious than ever and then he saw me.

"Crap," I shrieked, and turned around and Carlisle looked behind me and softly growled as the man made his way towards us.

"Hey there cutie, how ya doin?" he snickered, and I tried to remember what his name was, and I looked at him. And his facial features changed a lot, but I did sorta recognized him.

"Aww, what's the matter? Don't remember me? I remember you, I remember you," he pointed his finger at me.

"It's Adam, remember sweet thing?" He pointed towards himself.

"Leave me, alone, dude. Just walk away and pretend nothing happened," I whispered and held onto Carlisle tightly for protection.

Then Adam looked at me and Carlisle and he saw how Carlisle's arm were wrapped around me.

"Oh, I get it. Leave me a fake phone number and get your way with this other guy? Isn't that right, you little slut?"

Carlisle pounced up and got into defensive mode. It was the insult that triggered him. I gasped and hoped that he wouldn't get hurt from him or his friends. Adam's friends gathered up behind him, and it was 12 to 1, Carlisle.

But Carlisle was a vampire, so he could totally handle 100 men if he wanted to, so he was cool.

"Carlisle," I started and looked at him, and Carlisle looked back at me and I smiled with a giggle and whispered," Make it fast."

Carlisle looked back at the 12men before him, and sooner or later they all had chairs, knives, guns, beer bottles, chains, knuckle braces, and thier knuckles in thier possession ready to do some serious damage to Carlisle, then I go worried. Carlisle looked back at me and Donna, and winked.

He'd do just fine.

"Come and get it," he whispered and they all darted towards him, and the first man attempted to clash him head first with a chair, but he dove his fist under and gave him a deep blow to his stomach.

"One down, 11 more to go....."

_**And So On**_:

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Carlisle!" I yelled and he stopped and came back to me. He took a hold of my hands and I was breathing quickly. The whole bar was destroyed and men were scattered everywhere, all unconscious. And Carlisle was just fine, but still, I was scared for him.

"Carlisle, can we go now?" I asked and he kissed my lips easily, and me, Donna, and him went out the door. I was glad the fight was over.

"You think we can stop at a few gas stations and get some drinks too? Maybe some food?" I asked Carlisle, and he gave me a face and whispered," Soon, Kira, that won't be necessary."

I looked at him, and wondered what he meant by that. I blushed.

"GUYS!!!!! WE HAVE TROUBLE!!!" screamed Donna and through the curtains flashed red and blue lights and the sound of Chief Swan's voice calling," Kira! Come out with your hands up. You are completely surrounded."

"Oh crap!" My eyes widened and my heart began to race. Donna came and held onto my hand.

I took a peek out the window and we actually WERE surrounded, and I looked back at Donna and Carlisle. Donna was scared. Prison wasn't her idea of a new home.

"I don't think we're going to Alaska....." I said, and Donna held my hand tighter. And me and her looked at eachother.

"This is the end of the road, huh, Kira?"

"It was an honor doing business with you, Donna…" I breathed and tears came down my cheeks.

"Likewise, Kira," Donna sniffed.

"Crap! We are SO screwed! We're going to jail! We're going to prison! For the rest of our lives! I can't stand that, I just can't! People die there you know!?" Donna kept panicking and I dove into Carlisle's arm. Donna held onto my arm too.

"We can't go anywhere," I whispered.

Donna began to shake, and we heard men outside the walls yell. Like an angry mob.

"Don't be so sure..."

I looked at Carlisle as he spoke.

"What? What do you mean? Well, unless you can get us out of here, that be great. But what did you mean by that?"

Carlisle took me to the back, and held onto me tightly. His forehead touched mine, and my heart began to race again.

"Kira....I love you so much, that it hurts. And I know you believe me when I tell you," Carlisle breathed heavily on me," Now I need you to tell me something." My heart pounded as some policemen started to pound on the door and try to get in.

"What do you want to ask me?" I whispered.

"Do you want to be mine? Forever......" Carlisle, my vampire lover, whispered, and Donna was also quite confused. But she listened.

"Yes...." I moaned, and he took my hand and embraced me. "Do you love me, enough to go through much pain and suffering....in order to do so?"

Carlisle put his nose at my jaw line and I closed my eyes. I shuddered as I felt his wet and hard teeth on my neck, and I gripped onto his shirt tightly, as, I think I knew what was coming.

"Yes....."

"Do you know why?" I asked and tears started to fall....and Carlisle looked at me.

"Because I love you," I choked.

"I love you, too…."

Carlisle bit me.

(Writer: *_* What happens next!?!)


	15. Oh, Let It Be Forever, Baby!

**_Chapter 15_**:

Love.

Fear

Vampire.

Donna.

Carlisle.

Carlisle.

He **_bit_** me! He freakn bit me!!

I shrieked in terror, because I wasn't use to having men bite me in a bar when police are out the door and my best friend was simply watching, my lover, Carlisle bite me from the sidelines! (Carlisle...dear god, oh god....please!)

I moaned and slightly pushed him back, but his fingers dug into my back and it was a painfully enjoyable feeling. All the adrenaline was going through my legs to me back and to my head and it was so f***in painful that I wasn't even going to lie!

It's SO painful it's not even funny! (Somebody help me!) Screaming out into the police siren filled night, my lungs suddenly ran sand dry and it's like the taste of warm blood was touching my tongue and seeping through my teeth and out of my mouth.

"Kira!" Donna shouted and ran to us.

"No, please, D-Donna stop! Stop, Donna! Oh....g-god..." I grunted and Carlisle laid me down on the floor.

My arms were being burned on the inside and slowly I felt my bones melt away.

Carlisle wiped his mouth and he gave me a look of 'sorry' and love all at the same time, and I recognized that look, and that meant that this pain would be totally worth it. Whatever was worth it. (What the h-hell is he---)

Pumping. Thrusting. Squeezing!! Pain that no other woman will feel in over a million years or at the end of time!!!

(**_OH GOD!!_**)

From my neck, my veins turned black and purple and suddenly created purple and red marks all over the area that was around my neck. Something was pushing against inside of me and it had no mercy upon me!! It was my new scourge!

"Kira! Kira. Please, listen to me! If you love me enough, you'll go through the pain. Kira, I love you too much not to have you. Please tell me you want me as much, as well!"

Carlisle cried, as tears fell.

Donna began to weep over my body.

I screamed and my nails clawed at the wooden floor and I kicked a chair into the wall and it shattered into pieces! Howling like an injured demon, tears swam down my cheeks, like a broken fountain. (Somebody say a prayer for me!!!!!) I screamed in my head!

"Carlisle! Oh god, please! It h-hurts! _**SO**_ much!" I bellowed and gasped and exhaled in and out, in and out, in and out!

I screamed!

Carlisle held onto me tightly, and I started to weep softly and I screamed again and I opened my bloodshot eyes to see his face and Donna's face too.

"What's happening to her!? What the hell did you do!? Kira, oh god, you're my best friend! Kira, oh god! Please don't leave me again! Kira, please!" Donna pleaded and she held onto my numb and vein striked hand.

It broke my heart that I was watching Donna cry. It wasn't like her to cry.

"D-Donna..."

"**_Carlisle, do something!!!_**" Donna screamed.

My voice shattered and it felt....so horrible to speak!!! I couldn't speak!!! My throat was dry and it was painful!! I gulped down the blood in my throat and I went into a deep sleep. My teeth froze and ached with pain that I thought that they would fall out.

"_Kira, I love you_," Carlisle whispered. And he began to sob, but no tears came down.

_**And So On**_:

Breathing, was making me feel good and so free inside of me.

(C-Carlisle....)

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was weak and I felt that my bones were sore and the veins were not black anymore.

(Donna....)

I turned my head side to side and gulped, and my fingers twitched and I opened my eyes to see a grey roof then I noticed that I was softly moving slightly.

(Carlisle….)

I was in a car...or a van. My back hurt _SO_ bad and it was most unbearable to go through, but deep down inside there was no regrets to what I've gone through and I was....proud of it. I was safe now. I was safe with Carlisle. I was with him, **_forever_**.

_**I was so happy**_.

So happy.

"Carlisle! She's awake! Kira, can you hear me!?" Donna asked in a slight panic and I smiled at her And I felt warm again. But I knew that I was still cold, but I felt that me and Carlisle were equal in temperature.

"Donna...." I whispered, and was glad that me voice was back. Then my sense of feel came back to my body and my hands went down my stomach and onto my blankets and pulled them over me, to keep warm. (My hands are still numb?)

I thought to myself. I rubbed my hands on the blanket, but I couldn't the warmth in my fingertips.

(What's wrong? What's wrong with me?) Lifting my hands up to my face, I shook my head. The car was slowly and softly parked and Carlisle crawled to the back where I was. Donna went up to the driver's seat and then started the car again, giving me and Carlisle some sweet privacy to talk amongst ourselves. I gulped.

"What happened to me?"

"Kira..." Carlisle whispered. His cold pale hand traced down my cheek, and to my luck I felt that. I nuzzled my cheek against his hand and he brung himself down to me and kissed my cheek slowly, and I smiled and was glad that the pain had subsided and my comfort was here.

Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Ouch. W-What happened to me?" I asked again and he gulped and his fingers weaved with mine, for comfort.

My vampire lover had his lightly golden eyes staring off into the distance and in deep thought, and he smiled at me lovingly. To no surprise, his lips came into mine, and I smiled. He parted.

"Kira, you said that you loved me."

"I do..."

"Did you go through the pain without regret? For me?"

"I have...."

Carlisle placed his leg on the side of my waist and brought himself down upon me, and he was nearly crawling on top of me.

"So please accept, that I have taken you for my own."

I eyes snapped open.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You're a _vampire_, Kira. Like me."

"I-I am? W-What!? Really?"

"Yes, my love. Oh, yes. Now, we can be together. Isn't that what you dream of, my Kira?"

"Every day...."

"Did you want me, just as I wanted you?"

"Always..."

Carlisle's lips came down to mine and.....I was so happy. I wanted this for so long, and now it was mine. All mine.

Finally, after all these long years in Forks Washington, I've run away from all of my problems and all that I had despised so much in my life! And I did it with my sexy vampire doctor lover and my best friend ever in the whole wide world. Things couldn't get any better, could it? I see what we've done...

"How long has it been?"

"3 days, Kira, but that's normal. Even for Bella it was."

"Wow, is there anything…unnormal about me?"

"Just…one thing that I've noticed about you."

"What?"

"You're…under control. With….everything."

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes and he touched my cheek.

"Usually newborns are thirsting for blood. They can't stop until they do feed on humans."

"I haven't killed anyone yet, have I? I better have not," I asked with worry.

"No you, haven't Kira. I thought you would eat a human…but I guess not."

"Well, there is one human I know that I could devour…" I looked over at Donna.

"You better not eat me!" Donna pointed at me and she gave me her wide eyes.

"I'm not! I was only kidding, Donna!" I laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! A best friend just doesn't eat her best friend...!"

"I know, that sounds wrong, huh?" I giggled.

"If you love my like a best friend, you better not eat me!" Donna warned.

Carlisle came in and kissed me again.

_**I was so happy**_.

"Ya know guys...." Donna started, and me and Carlisle looked at eachother and then to her.

"You two, are like, destined to be together. He bit you, so doesn't that make you husband and wife?" She smiled.

"Well, not exactly..."

Donna smile in the review mirror at me and winked at me. I gave her a long and hard look, and I already knew that something was on her mind and chuckled. I bit my lip, so did Carlisle.

"Then why not get married you two?"

Carlisle and I looked at eachother and smiled.

_**And So On**_:

"Do you two have the rings?"

Carlisle searched his pocket of his new awesome black tuxedo and he put it on my left hand on my marriage finger. I chuckled and took out my ring and put it on his left hand and on his finger too. Donna was early weeping, and she chuckled.

"With the power invested in me....I now pronounce you 'Husband and Wife' from this day forward!"

Carlisle looked at me, and my non-tear-stained face was trying to hold back from a complete breakdown of sobbing. (Hold it together, Kira!) I gulped and looked at Carlisle, and he smiled at me. I only wish that my parents would see me right now. My real parents.

"You may kiss your bride!!" announced the man and Carlisle dove into me and I laughed as he kissed me without mercy!

Donna clapped her hands together and she cheered!!! She was the only witness and bride's maid, for me and Carlisle's wedding, and she was also crying and me and Carlisle jogged down the aisle and Carlisle kissed me once more. Donna and I screamed loud and gave eachother bone crushing hugs!! We jumped up and down, up and down, up and down.

"I'm married! I'm married, Donna! Oh, Donna! Can you freakn believe it!?" I sobbed onto her shoulder and she was sobbing uncontrollably onto mine, and Carlisle was also silently weeping. I didn't care if I ruined my dress, I just wanted to cry. Even though there were no tears.

I looked at Carlisle.

"Oh, babe, come here!" I opened my arms and Carlisle did not restrain himself in any way to come into my and carry me out the door bridle style and into the car.

Donna came along of course, and we drove off!!

"Kira Cullen, I like the sound of that. Mrs. Cullen and Mr. Cullens." I smiled and Carlisle gave me a french kiss, and we drove to motel. Donna stopped the car and got out and so did we.

"I'm....gonna.....get outta here. Give you two....some alone time....together," Donna winked at me, and I blushed madly!

I went to her and gave her a playful push and whispered loudly," Shut up. Would you get the hell out of there!?"

Donna giggled and made her way to a nearby bar....or something. She was okay.

"Kira, come here."

Carlisle grabbed my wrist and carried me all the way to the hotel room, opened the door, and laid me down on the bed. He almost broke down the door in the process.

"It was wise of Donna to leave. Me and her have been sharing you all day," Carlisle crawled up the bed, and I laid myself back down and wrapped my arms around his back.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and guess what Kira? I'm getting tired of sharing you," he whispered and kissed me hard! (Ooh, yes...) I longed for this moment, and have waited for too long and my patience is turning thin. This reminded me when we were in his room on the night of the party.

"C-Carlisle!" I grunted as he tore of his tux and his shirt and leaving his amazing smooth muscular frame for me to consume. (Ohh, god, yes!) I moaned and my hands went all over him. He was so damn sexy! Any other girl would kill to have him!

"Kira," he moaned and closed his eyes and I spread out my legs and waited.

Now I knew I was now a vampire, so there would be some new things that I would find out about myself. A lot of things. And maybe…I couldn't get pregnant. And that was the sad thing. And I really wanted to have Carlisle's child, and to have him grow up and live forver and ever. But I wanted Carlisle!

I want him.

**_Carlisle's POV_**:

(Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! Kira....) I grunted and placed my hands on her waist and exhaled and inhaled, and this was getting much....hotter. I wanted her for so long.

(Oh god yes! Kira, I can't wait. Can you?) I was now being possessive of what was now _**MINE**_! And no one else's!! I wouldn't allow it! If another man dares touches her, I will rip off his head! She was **_MINE_**.

Now, I wanted dominance over her. I want it now! I grabbed her waist and then with my strength I softly yet impatiently ripped off her dress and leaving her in her bra and panties, and I growled. Showing my dominance and control over my wife, and suddenly she threw her long legs around waist which made me grow hard inside.

"Carlisle...." she moaned. She wanted it. I grew much harder and it was quite painful, and I need her right now!

"I shall gladly devour you...." I moaned and stripped off my pants quickly, and crouched over her. She raised her hands and held onto my waist. I crouched over her and kissed her and she wrapped her legs around me. I grunted. Claiming.


End file.
